New Paths Old Roads and Unlikely Allies
by Kitsanken
Summary: Sometimes the change, made for all the right reasons, becomes the wrong thing to do.
1. Prologue

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
~Winter~  
  
  
  
It has been a long and difficult journey, that it has. Traps and pitfalls along the way detained me, nearly destroyed me, but I continued because to do otherwise was unthinkable. However, even more perilous than the physical dangers was my own wavering heart. I nearly failed, almost gave up, on the road to finding myself. If not for my friends and their faith in me, I would not have succeeded. If not for one special young woman, I would have been lost. It is odd how fate can suddenly take a turn along the path of destiny, that it is---and I am glad it did.  
  
  
I can look back now on all those wasted years, the years I spent searching in futility for something I never lost, and I know I was a misguided fool. To wander aimlessly around Japan, never staying in one place more than a day or two, constantly in fear of reverting into the killer I had been, was only a waste of time. The answer to my dilemma, the knowledge of how to seal Hitokiri Battousai away forever, was always with me; only grief, guilt and self-doubt blinded me. It took facing my own death to discover that truth---and to see my own worth.  
  
  
I have now reached a new crossroad in my life, that I have. One direction is the path of rurouni, a long, lonely journey, distant and apart from all around me. The other way is to give up all I have known for twelve years and plunge into the unknown. I must decide soon which path to follow, but I am still unresolved. I don't like change, that I do not. It leaves me off balance and uncertain. I sometimes wonder if my feelings of insecurity at the thought of change is abnormal and a direct result of my actions during the revolution or if everyone at some point in their life feels this way.  
  
  
The truth is, I rather enjoy being the silly rurouni. At first, it was a way for me to escape the reality of my true self. Who ever heard of an assassin who enjoys washing the laundry or babysitting young children? It was difficult at first being a pacifist rurouni, but after eleven years, it had become second nature. I almost forgot what it felt like to feel the rage of the hitokiri. I liked that, that I did. I could pretend I was nothing more than a rurouni, silly, a little clumsy, and not very bright. Well, maybe acting slow-witted isn't as rewarding as I once hoped, but everyone has a role to play and that's the one I chose for myself.  
  
  
However, as fun as being a silly rurouni had been, it was lonely, that it was. Until I met Kamiya Kaoru, I had no one I could call friend---and no family. She changed all that, opened my eyes to all that was missing in my life and made me realize how utterly empty I felt inside. Being with her made me realize how much I yearned for a home, a family---a chance to simply belong.  
  
  
I don't want to be alone anymore, that I do not. Here, at the Kamiya Dojo, are people who care about me, not my skills with a katana, and, more importantly, who I care about. These are people who I want to laugh with, cry with and simply just be with---they make me feel complete. Above all else, including this Meiji government I helped to bring into power, I want to protect my new family, but to do that I can't be a rurouni anymore. I have to change, because there is no such thing as a settled rurouni.  
  
  
The road I must now take is clear and I think I've known this day would come from the very beginning when Kaoru first asked me to stay and I agreed to. Perhaps I've known from our first meeting early one foggy morning on a secluded street when she challenged me with nothing more than a bokken for a weapon. After all, who in their right mind would leave such a reckless girl alone to fend for herself? My conscience wouldn't let me walk away.  
  
  
Can I do it? Can I change again? Can I find the courage to take that first, all-important step down a new path? This uncertainty is becoming annoying. It isn't as if I'm particularly indecisive, but now that I know what must be done, I don't know where to begin. I can't just announce I'm no longer a rurouni and will wander no more---though admittedly it would make everyone happy, especially Kaoru. If it were that simple it would already be done. No, it will take more than words to recast myself into a new role.  
  
  
"Hey!" I blink and slowly return to the present. "Hey, Kenshin!" I jump and smile apologetically as Sanosuke shouts next to my ear.  
  
  
"Sorry, sorry---what were you saying, Sano?"  
  
  
He rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, clearly exasperated with me. "I said, how long are you gonna wash that same yukata? Jou-chan'll be pissed if you scrub a hole into her favorite clothes, you know."  
  
  
"Oro?" I look down into the washtub and note with chagrin that the water has grown cold and the suds have gone flat.  
  
  
"Somethin' on your mind?" I wince inwardly at the sarcasm in his tone.  
  
  
"Something like that." I keep my own tone mild, hiding my annoyance at his intrusion. Proper introspection doesn't go very will when Sanosuke is around. He is a wonderful friend, if not very bright, but tact certainly isn't a part of his psychological make up.  
  
  
"Must be somethin' serious for you to zone out like that." He adopts a thoughtful expression that looks rather ridiculous on him before continuing. "It wouldn't have somethin' to do with Jou-chan, would it?" I can only describe the look in his eyes as wickedly amused.  
  
  
I level a carefully blank look at him and shrug. "Not exactly." I choose not to elaborate further. Let him think what he will, but he isn't getting more information from me.  
  
  
"I've been noticin' somethin' lately." He pauses and looks at me meaningfully.  
  
  
I'm almost afraid to ask, but he seems to be waiting for me to comment before continuing. I sigh in resignation. Fine. I'll play along for now. "Oh? Such as?"  
  
  
He grins down at me almost triumphantly. "You've been really secretive lately, like you're hidin' somethin'. So, I've been thinkin' about what it could be." Oh, Kami-sama help us all. Sanosuke has been thinking. I keep my sarcastic and nasty thoughts to myself. "The way I see it, it has to be one of two things. Either you're thinkin' about takin' off and wanderin' again and don't know how to tell Jou-chan or---" He places his hands behind his head and looks towards the doujou. "You've been tryin' to figure out how to tell her how you feel about her."  
  
  
I falter in the act of hanging the laundry and look at him in surprise. There are times, such as now, that I really begin to wonder just how slow he really is or if it's all an act cleverly executed to keep everyone confused. I don't know how to respond to his odd reasoning. A part of me calmly agrees with his assessment while another part hotly denies it all. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead I retreat behind the familiar rurouni mask and blink at him uncertainly. "Oro?" I purposely inject a warbled note into my usual exclamation of surprise. In a situation such as this, it's best to feign innocence with a generous dose of ignorance.  
  
  
He smirks at me in a way reminiscent of Saito's infuriating superior attitude and I find myself gritting my teeth in an effort not to snap at him in irritation. "Well, it is pretty obvious, Kenshin. So? Which is it, huh?"  
  
  
I turn back to my laundry and silently count to ten before replying. "I don't know what you mean, Sano, that I do not." It's a tremendous effort to not just tell him to go to hell and mind his own business. His questions are making me feel very uncomfortable and more than a little irritable.  
  
  
Sanosuke pushes through my barrier of laundry and grins at me, brown eyes glinting with barely suppressed mirth. "Are you blushin', Kenshin?"  
  
  
My patience has finally reached its limits. I glare at him furiously. "No, Sanosuke. I am not blushing. What you are seeing is more along the lines of an angry reaction to your prying questions. I don't want to discuss it right now."  
  
  
I instantly regret my harsh words when he steps back, hurt replacing the earlier amusement in his eyes. "Sorry for askin'. I just thought that it might be easier to figure things out if you had someone to talk to." He shoves his hands into his pockets and hunches his shoulders. "Well, I can tell when my company isn't wanted. I'll just go around to the clinic and see Megumi. She might like my company unlike a certain rurouni I know." With that parting shot, he turns on his heel and stalks to the front gate, kicking a few stones on the way.  
  
  
Well, that went well, didn't it? The perfect start to a perfect day---perfectly awful, that is. I wonder whom else I can alienate today. I turn back to my laundry dejectedly. I definitely owe Sanosuke an apology.  
  
  
"What's wrong with Sanosuke?" I peek around a yukata at Yahiko's question. "I just saw him comin' out the gate and he sure looked pissed about somethin'."  
  
  
I swallow an automatic rebuke about the coarse language he's using. Boys will be boys, though I can't remember myself being quite so foul-mouthed when I was Yahiko's age. I clear my throat and admit a little guiltily. "I may have said something to offend him, Yahiko. I should go after him and apologize, that I should."  
  
  
He shrugs and grins at me. "Naw---knowin' him, he had it comin'. He'll come around when he's had time to cool off. So---what's for breakfast?"  
  
  
"Breakfast?" I look meaningfully at the position of the sun. "Isn't it a little late for breakfast, Yahiko?"  
  
  
"Yeah, well, I sorta missed it, didn't I?" He looks at me imploringly. "Is there anythin' left?"  
  
  
I smile indulgently and nod. "I saved some rice and fish for you, that I did."  
  
  
"Great! Thanks Kenshin. You're the best!" With that, he dashes across the yard and into the kitchen. I shake my head with a laugh. The mere mention of food has the effects of putting him in a fine mood. I suppose there are certain similarities between Yahiko and myself at the age of eleven after all. Hiko always said that feeding me was like trying to fill a bottomless pit.  
  
  
"You know, you shouldn't spoil him like that, Kenshin. Yahiko will never learn responsibility if you're always giving in to him." I wince at the censure in Kaoru's tone.  
  
  
"But, Kaoru-dono, he's still a growing boy. He needs all the nourishment he can get, that he does."  
  
  
"Missing one meal won't harm him. In fact, it would do him some good, I think. I can't always fight with him in the morning to get him up in time for breakfast. He has to learn that if he insists on staying up late it's his responsibility to make sure he gets up in time to have breakfast before we begin practice."  
  
  
Why do I suddenly feel like I'm eleven years old again? I smile sheepishly at her and spread my hands in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, that I am."  
  
  
She sighs in resignation and shakes her head with a soft smile. "You're too kind for your own good, Kenshin. People will take advantage of you if you're not careful." She looks towards the kitchen significantly. "Just like Yahiko does."  
  
  
I grimace inwardly and silently add that everyone already does, including her. Instead, I smile cheerfully. "I don't mind, Kaoru-dono, that I do not." It isn't as if I derive any particular enjoyment out of being used, but I do like being useful. If that means I'm an underpaid servant in Kaoru's household, then that's what I do and I'm content with it. I look down with a slight frown. Underpaid? Wait a minute---I don't get paid at all! Oh well---I suppose anything is better than being a paid assassin.  
  
  
"I've been thinking---" I wait with trepidation for her to continue. It seems to me that too many people have been overly thoughtful lately for my own good. "I think you need a day off, Kenshin."  
  
  
"Oro?" That's the last thing I expected her to say. "A day---off?" I repeat uncertainly.  
  
  
She nods with a grin, blue eyes alight with eagerness. "Yes. A day where you do absolutely nothing for anyone but yourself." I stare at her blankly and her enthusiastic smile slips a little. "You know, go fishing or for a walk or---" She pauses with a pensive frown. "Well, anything you want to do that you don't usually have enough time for."  
  
  
I don't think it's a good idea to point out that one doesn't go fishing in the middle of winter unless absolutely necessary and certainly not for recreation. "Um---" I scratch my head, more than a little bewildered by this odd turn in the conversation. Wasn't she just giving me one of her lectures? She should still be scolding me, not changing the subject like this.  
  
  
She looks at me with a slight frown of concern. "Isn't there anything you'd like to do?"  
  
  
"Well---" Truthfully, I've never given much thought to it. I look up at the sky, hoping for inspiration. The sorry truth is I've never had the time to develop hobbies before now. "Maybe---I could fix the gate?" I ask it uncertainly. I'm alarmed to see her frown deepen to a scowl.  
  
  
"That isn't what I had in mind, Kenshin. Think about it. There has to be something you enjoy doing other than work."  
  
  
"Um---" I look down and shuffle my feet, thinking hard. After a moment, I nod. Yes---I'll take a walk, find a nice secluded spot, and finish my earlier thoughts that Sanosuke interrupted. I smile brightly at Kaoru. "I think perhaps a nice walk in the woods would be nice, Kaoru-dono---that is, if you're certain you don't need me for anything."  
  
  
She shakes her head with a happy smile. "No, that's all right. I'm certain we'll manage just fine." She turns away and waves over her shoulder. "Have fun. See you later." I frown at her retreating back suspiciously. If I didn't know better, I'd almost swear this was a ploy to get me out of the doujou for the day for reasons other than a day of recreation for my own well-being. I push the thought aside. I'm being uncharitable and more than a little ungrateful, that I am.  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1.This is something I started writing ages ago, but misplaced the binder it was stored in (yes, the whole thing is in handwritten form). It's one of my earlier attempts at first person present POV, so please go easy on me.  
  
2.This fic is kind of an A/U and the characters WILL be OOC.  
  
3.If it generates any kind of interest, I'll continue transferring this fic from its original format into a legible typed product. 


	2. Chapter 1 Revised

**REVISED** January 18, 2003  
  
~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
~Winter~  
  
  
  
  
Perhaps tomorrow would be a good day to begin anew. Now that I've decided upon the path I must take, I'm almost eager to begin. I look around myself as I walk slowly through the silent forest behind the doujou. There isn't a soul in sight; this is the perfect place to plan my new role in life, that it is. I grimace at the thought. I like me as I am, except for a few minor details.  
  
  
I sit on a fallen tree and stare at the leaf littered ground, ignoring the season's chill. Where do I start? I hold out my hands and turn them over, studying the sword-calluses. Well, I can't erase my past and that's a fact. A katana has been a part of me since one cold and terror-filled night nineteen years ago. To abandon that way of life, to cast away the sakabatou, would be wrong, I think.  
  
  
The faded gi, though---I grin to myself. Good-bye and good riddance. I don't think I could repair it even once more. I study the sleeves with a rueful laugh. I think there are more patches and stitches than original material left in the garment. It may be a small thing, but this gi somehow became a physical reminder tome of my status as self-proclaimed rurouni---and possibly a reminder to others as well. Yes, this is definitely a good place to start.  
  
  
I slide down until I'm sitting on the ground, my back resting against the smooth bark of the fallen tree, and shiver as the chill wind works its way around my makeshift barrier. I look up, through the bare branches of the tall trees, and watch the light clouds drift across the sky. I smile as the sounds of the forest drift to me on the breeze. This might actually be fun. I tilt my head to the side and contemplate the course I'm about to set in motion. Clothes alone won't transform me from rurouni to settled man. The all-important key to this transition will be---attitude.  
  
  
I'll have to find a good balance between all aspects of my personality. That means I can't suppress my normal reactions to situations, but at the same time I can't allow the hitokiri within free reign. This may be more difficult than I first anticipated. I've spent a good portion of my life holding my peace and not giving voice to my occasional contrary opinions. I frown in annoyance. Hmm---That sounds rather---timorous, doesn't it? I shake my head with a grimace of distaste. I never gave it much thought before, but I think I may have given the people around me the false impression that I'm---timid! I lace my hands behind my head and smile wryly. Well, that's about to change. I am definitely not a tatami covered floor to be walked over. My smile widens into a grin as I remember Kaoru's concern over my allowing everyone to 'take advantage' of me as she put it. "Surprise." I murmur into the hushed quiet of the woods. I can't wait to see Sano's face the first time I implement my attitude adjustment.  
  
  
I purse my lips thoughtfully. Attitude, huh? Exaggerated politeness has been my way of distancing myself from others for twelve years now. Lesson number one of the proper behaviour and attitude of the rurouni---me---is under all circumstances retain the strict veneer of exaggerated politeness. Do not show anger, do not show an over abundance of affection and above all never allow oneself to become too familiar with anyone met through one's travels. I close my eyes with a heartfelt groan. In other words, reject everyone's friendship. That sounds really bad when I put it that way. It's a wonder Kaoru and the others put up with me for this long.  
  
  
I have a feeling the task I'm setting before myself will be much more difficult than I first envisioned. I knew choosing a new path wouldn't be easy, but I had no idea I'd let things go this far. When, in the past twelve years, did I turn into such a---jerk? I laugh bitterly. I swore when I left Hiko Seijuurou and my training all those years ago in my impetuous youth that I would never be like him. It's a rather unpleasant and nasty thing to discover that I did just that. I make a rude sound of disgust. This is a very opportune time to rectify the situation, that it is.  
  
  
This is all well and good, taking stock of my personality flaws, but I think I had better address the real issue. Kaoru. How do I feel about her? I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin against them. Well---she's my friend---the first I can actually remember. I close my eyes and slowly shake my head. No, that's not it. She's more than just a friend, much more. Only---only---how much more? I wince at the timid whisper of my thoughts. "That's a pretty obvious question, baka." She's the only person that the hitokiri inside of me fervently desires to protect---the first since---Tomoe.  
  
  
Eleven years of carefully suppressing my more violent nature fell away in an instant with the wish---I shake my head sharply---no, the need to protect Kaoru. That should tell me something, I think. Who else could evoke such a---savage---reaction? "Only Kaoru." I whisper the words into the silence of the forest. The breeze quickens and I shiver in the sudden reinforced chill. So---the truth of my feelings---the reality behind my single-minded protective instincts---is I---love---her? I snort derisively. "Baka. Even Sanosuke knew before you." I mutter the words in a tone laced with self-disgust. "Who's slow-witted, hmm?" Hiko always said I was a stupid apprentice. Well, I've finally been elevated to the status of very stupid man.  
  
  
My first impulse upon the discovery of the actual depth of my staggering lack of perception is to find a very deep hold to fall into---and preferably never come out of. "Well, it's a good thing I'm stubborn as well as blind." Now that I comprehend what was so obvious to everyone else, I'm not about to give in to my humiliation. "Wait a minute---did I say---stubborn?!" I stand abruptly. "Now I sound even more like Shishou!" I begin pacing. "He always said I was stubborn. I prefer the term determined. Yes, definitely determined." I halt and groan inwardly. I think it's well past time to return to the doujou. I'm beginning to talk to myself. I can think of better conversationalists than myself, that I can. Added to putting a stop to this annoying tendency to talk to myself when I'm agitated is the niggling worry that Kaoru might take it upon herself to prepare dinner. I shudder in anticipation of the awful meal that might be waiting for me, and hurry towards the doujou. I hope I'm in time.  
  
  
As I approach the back gate, I slow my steps and halt, my hand on the latch. I frown at the silent doujou. Something's a little off. I tilt my head to the side and listen. The sound of muted laughter reaches me and my frown deepens. I can sense Yahiko and Kaoru---and someone else---someone I don't recognize. My senses are instantly on full alert. I'm afraid I don't very much like surprises. Call me paranoid, but memories of how Saito wormed his way into the confidence of my friends with lies and false pretenses while I was out dealing with Akamatsu Arundo are still strong in my mind. I take a deep, calming breath. There's no use in jumping to conclusions before knowing all the details.  
  
  
I think it would be best to assume the worst for the moment and approach the doujou with extreme caution. Putting thought into action I vault the gate rather than chancing the squeaking of the hinges alerting the unknown individual to my presence. Then---I smile tightly---then I'll simply do what I do best.  
  
  
I grip my sakabatou loosely and cross the yard silently. I pause before stepping up onto the engawa, choosing the spot with care. Tell tale squeaks giving away my location just won't do. I really should get around to these repairs. Loose boards, sticky hinges---it's all very irritating when speed and stealth are needed.  
  
  
A moment later, I hesitate at the closed shouji. I listen and hear Kaoru's cheerful chatter. An instant later, I slide the shouji open soundlessly and step inside, closing it with equal care. I survey the situation grimly. It appears the skills I honed during the revolution haven't dulled even a little in the intervening years. I would have thought at least Kaoru would've noticed my entrance. Oddly enough, I'm disappointed in her lack of awareness. I'll have to teach her better alertness in the future.  
  
  
I clear my throat softly and watch, with amusement laced with annoyance, the various reactions. Yahiko is on his feet, wide-eyed and gripping his shinai, tight enough his knuckles are turning white; Kaoru is staring at me in surprise, the beginnings of anger flickering in her eyes; and the stranger is---  
  
  
I blink in feigned surprise. "Oro?" I step aside as the---katana?!---slashes down toward me.  
  
  
"Kenshin you jerk! What are you trying to do? Scare the life out of all of us?" Right on cue.  
  
  
"I am sorry, Kaoru-dono, that I am. I didn't mean to frighten you, that I did not." See, stranger? Nothing but a silly rurouni that's a little on the slow side. Now, don't you feel silly drawing that concealed katana? That very illegal concealed katana? Tsk, tsk. What a shame, isn't it? I smile by best innocent rurouni smile and blink at him in mock bewilderment. "Forgive my intrusion, but---" I bow respectfully to him to hide my amusement. That's right. Try to puzzle this out. I can almost see the wheels turning in your mind as you gape at the oddly formal new comer. Now how DID I get in here without you knowing? "Would you like me to prepare dinner now, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
  
"Yes, Kenshin---for three. Yahiko, Matsumoto-san and myself. When you're finished serving dinner you can finish your chores." She turns her back on me, shoulders stiff with anger. I wince inwardly. Ouch.  
  
  
"But, Kaoru---" Yahiko looks uncertain about Kaoru's odd behaviour. I suppress a sigh. He'll learn soon enough about the quirks of very angry females.  
  
  
"But what, Yahiko-CHAN?" I quickly back away and depart before he rises to the familiar insult.  
  
  
That went well, I think. I now know who the stranger is and the level of his skills. Not bad with a katana, but lacking keen perception. Matsumoto-san is skilled enough to kill someone---as long as they don't sneak up on him and evade his swing. I snort derisively then shrug. Well, maybe I'm being a little unfair in my assessment. I think if he hadn't been so terrified, he would've shown more proficiency. I snicker as I deftly chop the vegetable for the soup. What a dolt. I shake my head and clear my throat in an attempt to still my rising laughter. To think he went to so much trouble to conceal that katana---and in such a clever way, too---only to give himself away in such a clumsy manner. That is one VERY nervous individual in the other room. I dump the vegetables into the pot to simmer and turn to the rice. I wonder why he's so jumpy. Could it be he's worried about an assassin's attack? I chuckle at the thought. Lucky for him I'm retired. I pause in the process of squeezing the rice into a firm ball, tilt my head to the side in consideration of my witticism, and snicker again.  
  
  
I think it's going to take a while before Kaoru speaks to me again. I line the rice balls up neatly on a plate and slowly transform them into miniature rabbits. I know it'll take more than a few usagi onigiri for Kaoru to forgive me, but it's a start. It suddenly occurs to me that this is the first time she's seen me use the skills I developed as Hitokiri Battousai to this extent. I wince and shake my head in regret. I never thought about the consequences my actions might cause. I stare at the wall sightlessly, rice balls momentarily forgotten. She may never forgive me for frightening her like that. I wonder if she'll lock me in the storehouse again for my transgression.  
  
  
I gather the completed meal and silently approach the room again, feeling more than a little defected. Yahiko gives me a sympathetic look, Masumoto glares at me and Kaoru ignores me until I've set their dinner down. Then, without looking at me, she clears her throat. "Prepare the guest room for Matsumoto-san, Kenshin."  
  
  
Yahiko chokes and I pat his back automatically. "B-but Kaoru, that's---"  
  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono. Will there be anything else you need?" Very ouch. To quote Sanosuke, Kaoru is severely pissed. She has to be to give my usual room to Matsumoto.  
  
  
"No, you may go." She waves her hand in dismissal. I narrow my eyes at her insulting manner but bite back a retort. In a way, this treatment is exactly what I deserve for alarming her the way I did. However, that doesn't mean I like it. Tomorrow morning I think I'll have a word with her about anger management and an attitude adjustment. For now, I'll bow respectfully and retreat to the storehouse to lick my wounds and treat my bashed pride. That is, of course, AFTER I prepare my room for that unexpected guest over there. I can't quite suppress a growl of pure frustrated fury in his direction as I turn to leave. I ignore Yahiko's shocked expression and Kaoru's flinch. In the morning everyone will be calmer and more rational---myself included.  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
Katana: Japanese sword  
  
Sakabatou: reverse-blade sword  
  
Tatami: Japanese straw floor-mat  
  
Baka: stupid, idiot  
  
Engawa: veranda  
  
Shinai: bamboo sword  
  
Usagi onigiri: rabbit rice balls  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
  
C-Chan: Have you ever wanted to take a sledgehammer to your PC? The properly working computer was extremely short-lived. Sometimes I really hate technology. Think they can lock me up for "technocide"? Thanks for being so kind. I'm glad you liked it. More to come!  
  
Martina: **blush** Gosh, such a nice compliment! Thanks! Well, about Megumi---I can only say---probably. My original intension had been to include many the familiar characters from RK (Megumi high on that list, of course!), but I can't guarantee exactly when.  
  
Jason M. Lee: I guess I kinda goofed about the AU thing. Um---It's been a long week. My stupid computer hates me and I'm telling you, the feeling is swiftly becoming mutual! So, to answer your question---This isn't going to be AU. My mistake in the previous chapter. I'll have to fix that when I can be sure my computer won't die on me in the middle of it! (Stupid computer.)  
  
Kupo-chan: That's the thing---it's kind of suspicious, isn't it? Bwahhahahah! All I can say is that a lot of odd things are about to occur at the Kamiya Doujou before this fic is through---and this is one thing that'll be cleared up in one of the future chapters. Sorry, that's all I can say without giving it away.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks! I feel particularly fulfilled when I hear that my stories entertain someone out there. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Oh my---Kaoru sure turned into a real termagant, didn't she? Oops---I honestly didn't intend for that to happen, but I can't change it now, either. It just seems to fit with the story.  
  
2.I don't hate Kaoru. Far from it. She's acting this way for a reason---and before I give anything away, I'll shut up now!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**REVISED** January 18, 2003  
  
Fixed the typos and obvious mistakes.  
Thanks Lizzie! I don't know how I missed those blatant errors! 


	3. Chapter 2

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
~Winter~  
  
  
  
I swing the ax with more force than absolutely necessary. It has been two days since Matsumoto's arrival and my demotion to barely tolerated servant. My patience has become nonexistent and if I have to put up with one more condescending remark from that sanctimonious, arrogant, puffed up blowhard I'll wring his neck. I pull the ax violently from the chopping block where it stuck after my last swing.  
  
  
I don't mind sleeping in the storehouse. I line up another piece of wood in preparation. I don't mind doing all the chores around the doujou. I raise the ax. I don't even mind Kaoru's stony silence. I bring the ax down with enough force the impact makes my teeth vibrate. What infuriates me is the way Matsumoto has made himself at home. I jerk the ax out of the block again and begin the process once more. He's acting as if he's lord and master of all he sees and seems to take great delight in pestering me. "Boy---fetch my haori. Boy, bring my tea. Boy, prepare my furo." I mutter the most common demands he throws at me in time with the swing of the ax. "Jackass." I stand and brush wood chips from my gi and hakama.  
  
  
I hear a low whistle behind me and I turn, fists clenched in an effort to not reach for the ax. "Someone's even more pissed than Jou-chan."  
  
  
I smile tightly and glare at the same time. Sanosuke takes a hasty step back and eyes me warily. "Good morning, Sanosuke. Lovely day, is it not? Have you met Kaoru's new guest?" I bite the greeting out through clenched teeth. His eyes widen further as he stares at me in obvious apprehension.  
  
  
He clears his throat. "Um---are you all right?"  
  
  
"Never better." I snap the words out furiously, enunciating each syllable with painstaking care.  
  
  
"I guess this is a bad time to ask what's for breakfast, huh?"  
  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask Matsumoto-SAN?" I put exaggerated emphasis on the customary honorific, stating clearly my feelings towards that particular individual. "HE seems to have the authority to dictate who gets what and when. His imperial pain in the ass should be sipping his tea in the garden right now."  
  
  
I head for the laundry, my steps silent and stalking. Sanosuke follows, clearly bewildered by my uncharacteristic churlishness. "Just who is this Matsumoto guy anyway?"  
  
  
I attack the laundry with violent intensity, taking my frustrations out on the inanimate objects in much the same way I did with the firewood. "Who is he? Who is he?" My voice rises as I repeat the question. "The most infuriatingly insufferable, arrogant, autocratic, deceptive, cunning, despotic, self-important, overbearing, presumptuous snob I've ever had the misfortune of acting as a slave for. That's who." I toss the garment I just scrubbed into the waiting basket with enough force it slide a few inches away.   
  
  
"I see. Why does Jou-chan put up with him? It's pretty obvious you're unhappy with him here."  
  
  
My anger drains away and I bow my dead in dejection. "Kaoru-dono is very angry with me, that she is."  
  
  
"So? Just 'cause she's mad doesn't mean you should be miserable. Get rid of the guy."  
  
  
I look at him crossly. "It isn't as simple as that, Sano. I may have inadvertently caused this situation myself." He looks at me questioningly and I launch into an abbreviated explanation of my actions two days ago.  
  
  
When I'm finished, he crouches down in front of me and scratches his head with a frown. "In other words you went and turned hitokiri again for a while and scared the crap out of this Matsumoto guy."  
  
  
I nod slowly and shrug. "I was worried, that I was. How was I supposed to know he was a harmless windbag?"  
  
  
He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Against you maybe. The way I see it, anyone who carries a concealed katana is anythin' BUT harmless. Jou-chan'll come 'round, trust me. She can't stay mad forever, so sooner or later she'll see the truth, right?" He pats my shoulder reassuringly. "In the meantime, keep an eye on him. From the sounds of it he's up to somethin' and it's probably no good either."  
  
  
I nod in full agreement. "Somehow I just can't trust someone who carries a concealed weapon like his does."  
  
  
"So---what are you gonna do 'bout it?"  
  
  
I grimace and resume scrubbing. "Nothing at the moment." He frowns at me, clearly unimpressed with my answer. I look towards the doujou with narrowed eyes, feeling the anger rising again. "However, I will watch and I will wait." I turn back to him with a grim smile. "That's something I learned to do very well during the revolution. Watch and wait for the perfect moment of shown weakness, then---" I pause, my eyes narrowing further as a dangerous hunger fills me that I haven't felt for a very many years.  
  
  
He swallows audibly and looks decidedly nervous. "Then what?" He asks it almost as if he's unwilling to do so, but is curious despite himself.  
  
  
"Then---" My smile widens in growing anticipation. "I go hunting."  
  
  
The look he gives me is more than a little uneasy. "You know, Kenshin, for a supposedly harmless little rurouni you can be really intimidatin' sometimes." He forces a rather wan smile. "Remind me to NEVER get you pissed at me." He stands and stretches. "Well, it doesn't look like I'll be getting' breakfast here today. I'll check out the clinic. Maybe kitsune'll take pity on a poor, starvin' ex-fighter-for-hire." He turns and strides towards the front gate, raising his hand to wave over his shoulder. "Keep me posted on how thing are goin'. Later."  
  
  
I hear soft footsteps approaching me from behind. Without turning, I address the new arrival in as mild a tone I can manage considering my current level of irritation. "Good morning, Yahiko. You're up early today, that you are."  
  
  
"Mornin', Kenshin." He sits in front of me and stares gloomily into the washtub.  
  
  
I study him in silence for a moment, noting the frown and unhappy tilt of his lips. "Is something bothering you, Yahiko?"  
  
  
He reaches down and his fingers pluck a stray leaf. "Yeah---I guess so."  
  
  
I wait for him to continue and when he remains silent, I sigh inwardly. "Whatever is on your mind, you can always come to me, you know. I'll always help if I can." He glances at me, but looks away quickly, his frown deepening. Today I'm not in the most patient of moods, but I try to exercise some tolerance towards the obviously troubled boy. "Yahiko, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
  
  
"It's that Matsumoto guy, Kenshin." Somehow, I'm not surprised. "Since he got here everythin's been screwy. Kaoru's not talkin' to you, you're sleepin' in the storehouse, and Matsumoto's actin' like he owns the place. I don't get it. Why's Kaoru so mad anyway?"  
  
  
"Well---" I hedge, buying time to think of a plausible explanation. "I think Kaoru-dono is angry with me for something I may have done."  
  
  
"You mean sneakin' up on Matsumoto and embarrassin' him like you did." He grins at me. "That was pretty cool how you did that." His smile fades and the scowl returns. "It wasn't cool how he'd been hidin' that katana in his umbrella, though. If busu's gonna be mad at someone, it should be him." I shrug. It isn't my place to try to influence this impressionable boy with disparaging comments. He's at the age where he should be learning to judge a person's worth on his own. He doesn't need me to tell him what to think. "So, what're you gonna do 'bout it, huh?"  
  
  
"There isn't much I CAN do, Yahiko. Given time, I'm certain Kaoru-dono will forgive me, that I do. After all, no one can stay angry forever, that they cannot."  
  
  
"That isn't what I meant. I was talkin' 'bout Matsumoto."  
  
  
"Oh. I see." That's what I thought. I can't very well tell Yahiko what I told Sanosuke. It just wouldn't be right to say such things to a boy.  
  
  
"I don't like the way he's always pushin' you around, Kenshin. I don't get it. Why do you put up with him? I mean, Kaoru can't get any madder than she already is, right? So why don't you tell Matsumoto to piss off?"  
  
  
"Please, Yahiko, try to be a little more circumspect with the language you're using." I gently chide his poor choice of words. Someday Yahiko must learn to curb that foul mouth of his, hopefully before it gets him into trouble with Kaoru.  
  
  
"Sorry." He grins at me sheepishly. "I keep forgettin'. So---what ARE you gonna do?"  
  
  
"There isn't much I CAN do, that there is not. At least, not without offending Kaoru-dono, that is."  
  
  
"Yeah, right. I don't think you get it, Kenshin. That guy's treatin' you bad and you're lettin' him. I understand why you put up with it from Kaoru---" Did EVERYONE figure out my feelings before I did?! "But why Matsumoto?" He leans forward and looks at me solemnly. "Kenshin, this is your home, too, so why are you lettin' him push you out?"  
  
  
"Well---" When put in those words, the situation has obviously become intolerable. I never actually looked at it in this light before Yahiko brought it up. I was focusing instead on Kaoru's safety. I look up at the sky with a frown and choose my next words with care. "You see, Yahiko, in truth, I, too, am Kaoru-dono's guest and as such it would be rude to behave discourteously to another guest no matter what the reasons, that it would."  
  
  
He jumps to his feet. "That's not right! That's not right at all, Kenshin. You're lookin' at it all wrong. You're not just a guest at the doujou, you're FAMILY---you BELONG here, not Matsumoto. This is your home and it just isn't right that you're bein' treat like sh-" I raise an eyebrow. "I mean, like a flunky. Where's your pride? I mean who does he think he is anyway?"  
  
  
I look into the rapidly cooling water with a scowl. "It isn't that easy, Yahiko, that it is not." I look up at him and smile with renewed determination. "However, you are correct about something. "I stand and unfasten my tasuki, rolling it up and tucking it inside my gi. I bend and grasp my sakabatou before striding to the gate, Yahiko hurrying after me.  
  
  
"Where're you goin'?" He looks worried.  
  
  
I place my hand on his head and ruffle his hair fondly. "There is something I must do, Yahiko, that there is. I may be a while, so please lock up for me, all right?"  
  
  
"Huh? You ARE comin' back, right? You're not gonna go wanderin' again, are you?"  
  
  
"Don't worry, Yahiko. Please take care of thing here while I'm gone, all right?" I edge closer to the gate.  
  
  
"If that's s'posed to be reassurin', I gotta tell you, Kenshin, it isn't workin'."  
  
  
I laugh softly. "You're growing into a fine man, that you are." I turn and walk out the gate. Yahiko has nothing to worry about. I do not intend to leave my---'family'---unguarded and unprotected with that buffoon firmly ensconced in the doujou.  
  
  
There are questions that need answering, foremost of which is who exactly is Matsumoto? What is he doing here? Moreover, perhaps most importantly, why does he feel it necessary to carry a very illegal concealed katana in his umbrella? I can't answer these questions on my own and I don't think the individual in doubt will be very forthcoming with an explanation. Which means I'll have to ask someone else.  
  
  
I suppress a shudder of revulsion. I hate asking him for anything, but if anyone can find the underlying cause of this, HE can. After all, that seems to be what he does best---digging up dirt on anyone and anything that has remained hidden and buried for years. I might not like him personally, but I can respect his abilities. It's a shame, though, that it is. I had hoped I'd never have to speak to him again in this life. Oh well, can't be helped, now, can it? I only hope he doesn't try to resume our interrupted duel. The last thing I need or want right now is a fight with Saito Hajime.  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
  
Haori: short jacket worn over kimono  
  
Furo: furo; Japanese bath or bathtub  
  
Hakama: traditional men's trousers resembling culottes  
  
Jou-chan: Little Missy  
  
Kitsune: fox  
  
Busu: ugly woman, hag  
  
Tasuki: sash used to tie sleeves back (think of Kenshin doing laundry and the white string-like thing pulling his sleeves back out of the way)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
  
  
C-Chan: Who is he indeed? I think Kenshin is most anxious to answer that question, don't you? Whoever he is, Matsumoto certainly has a way with people, huh?  
  
Jason M. Lee: Why IS he there? Kenshin really needs some answers and soon---especially since Kaoru is STILL pissed off.  
  
Lizzie: I wanted to combine both humor and drama---I'm glad you liked it! I hadn't realized how horrible Kaoru was being until I reread the chapter! I checked the chapter over and fixed the typos that you mentioned. Thanks---don't know how I could've missed such blatant errors!  
  
Firuze Khanume: I'm so glad someone else agrees with me! I honestly can't believe someone who survived the political intrigues and the life of an assassin could be as simple as our lovable rurouni leads us to believe. After all, there are times in the series where he gives himself away---quite often, actually now that I think about it! I haven't read that story, is it posted here at FFn? I'm glad you're enjoying this story!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 3

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
~Winter~  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you! Stop!" I halt precariously on the top step and look up at the shouted command. "What do you think you're doin'? Don't you know it's illegal to carry a katana in the Meiji Era?"  
  
  
"Oro?" I stamp down ruthlessly on my fraying temper. This is neither the time nor the place to give in to the rage roiling inside me. "I have come to see Assistant Inspector Fujita, that I have."  
  
  
"I don't care if you're meetin' with Yamagata-sama himself. Under Meiji law it's illegal for civilians to carry a katana and it's my duty to place you under arrest."  
  
  
I growl in irritation. "I don't have time for this. Stand aside. You can arrest me later, after I've spoken to Fujita."  
  
  
"You mock the authority of the Keishichou?! You dare to resist arrest?"  
  
  
I throw my hands up in exasperation. "What is it with you officers anyway? Stubborn, pig-headed idiots. Out of my way, I'm in a hurry. I'll be in Assistant Inspector Fujita's office if you still want to arrest me later. For now, either you move or I go through you. It's up to you." I don't bother waiting for him to stop spluttering. Using the speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu I dash past him, dodging his furious swing of a nasty looking jitte with laughable ease. "Remember, I'll be in Fujita's office." Now, where was Saito's office? Left? Right? I look in both directions not slowing my pace and nod decisively. That way.  
  
  
"Hey, you! Stop!" Uh-oh. Him again. "Stop him! He's resisting arrest!"  
  
  
I halt at the door to Saito's office and turn to face what appears to be a small army of police officers. I groan inwardly. I sure hope Saito is here, otherwise I might be in a bit of trouble. I have no desire to hurt anyone---well, maybe ONE person---least of all men upholding the law, but I am NOT about to let them detain me. "Now, now---please be reasonable about this. I'm already having a bad day and I truly don't wish to cause any trouble, that I do not. However, if you insist on aggravating me further---" I narrow my eyes, shifty my grip on my saya, and grasp the hilt of my sakabatou. "I will not be responsible for the consequences. I have given you fair warning, explained my reason for being here, and agreed to place myself in your custody just as soon as I've completed my task."  
  
  
The door behind me opens abruptly and in the ensuing silence I turn to the side, not relaxing my stance. "What is going on out here?" Saito glares at me. "What do you want, Himura?"  
  
  
I smile tightly and bow mockingly. "Good morning, Fujita. Lovely day, isn't it? I'm gratified to see you in good health and fine humor."  
  
  
His eyes narrow suspiciously. "I assume there is a perfectly logical explanation of why you have my men in an uproar." I hold up my sakabatou by way of explanation. His lips twitch with amusement. "I see. The illegal bearing of arms, is it? I told you, Himura, that it would catch up with you." He leans against the doorframe and folds his arms across his chest. "Obviously you weren't paying attention. Is there a good reason why you insisted on entering the headquarters of the Keishichou armed with an illegal weapon?"  
  
  
I nod emphatically. "Yes, there is. I came to see you."  
  
  
His eyebrows rise in surprise. Can't say I blame him for being astonished by my unexpected announcement. I'm probably the last person he expected to purposely seek him out. "I assume this isn't a social visit." I shake my head slowly. "Fine. Come in, it's more private than out here." He turns to the glaring officers gathered in the hall. "Himura-san is to be allowed to leave unmolested when he's ready. Dismissed."  
  
  
"Thank you, Saito." I murmur the words for his ears alone.  
  
  
He snorts derisively as he shuts the door with a click. "Don't make me regret it later, Battousai. What do you want?"  
  
  
"I need your help." I mutter it as I stare at the floor.  
  
  
"What?" It appears he didn't hear me.  
  
  
"I said, I need your help." I look up and raise my voice slightly.  
  
  
"That's what I thought you said. What could possibly prompt Hitokiri Battousai to come to me, of all people, for assistance?"  
  
  
"Desperation, that's what." I grumble crossly.  
  
  
"Obviously, ahou." I scowl at him but hold a nasty retort in---barely. "What happened?" He perches on the corner of his desk and lights a cigarette. I proceed to give him a detailed explanation of what occurred two days ago up to the present. When I finish, he's staring at me in disbelief. "It seems to me you don't need my help at all, Battousai. If you want my advice---"  
  
  
"Do I have a choice?" I mutter under my breath.  
  
  
He ignores my sarcastic comments and continues as if I didn't say anything. "---You'll take the tanuki girl over your knee and give her a much deserved lesson in discipline and then throw this Matsumoto out on his ear."  
  
  
"Believe me, Saito, the thought has crossed my mind." I state it grimly. "I've had about all I can take, but---" I pause and stare out the window sightlessly.  
  
  
"You can't bring yourself to raise a hand to Kamiya Kaoru." He joins me at the window. "Then at least get rid of Matsumoto."  
  
  
I frown down at the street. "Saito---why would someone feel the necessity of concealing a katana in an umbrella of all things?"  
  
  
"I see. So, that's what's bothering you, is it? This unknown Matsumoto makes the hitokiri in you uneasy." I nod sharply, not bothering to try to deny the truth.  
  
  
"He's one contradiction after another. Nothing about him makes sense. Who is he? What does he want?" I scrub my face wearily. "Why won't he just LEAVE?"  
  
  
"Has it occurred to you that perhaps he's after marriage?" I blink up at him uncertainly. "Perhaps he's a suitor intending to court and marry Kaoru-chan." I stare at him too horrified for words. "Breathe, Battousai."  
  
  
I draw in a breath on a shallow gasp and glare at him. "That isn't amusing, Saito."  
  
  
"No, I don't suppose it is from your perspective. So, tell me, what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
  
"I want to know who he is, Saito. I don't particularly care one way or another if he wants to marry Kaoru. It will not happen, not as long as I draw breath." I bite the words out through clenched teeth.  
  
  
He chuckles, clearly amuse by my display of temper. "This is becoming very interesting, Battousai. This Matsumoto is succeeding where others, myself included, failed. He's drawing the hitokiri up from the depths of your soul. How long do you think it'll be before you just kill him and be done with it?"  
  
  
"At this rate?" He nods and stubs his cigarette out in an overflowing ashtray. "A day---maybe, if he's lucky." It galls me to admit he's correct in his assessment, but the truth is the truth no matter how I may wish to look at it.  
  
  
He sobers instantly. "You're serious, aren't you." It isn't a question, so I don't bother answering. "Now that the moment has finally come, I find myself curiously reluctant to see you throw the past twelve years of your life away. Don't kill him, Battousai. It would be a mistake."  
  
  
"Don't you think I KNOW that?" I throw my hands up in frustration and begin pacing. "But so help me, I can't take another day of his insufferable demands." I stop and level a venomous look in the general direction of the doujou. "I am no one's slave." It comes out in a low, dangerous growl.  
  
  
"I'll get you the information you want, Battousai, on one condition."  
  
  
I'm instantly wary. "Such as?" I don't trust Saito, that I do not. He's about as slimy as pond scum and equally pleasant to be around.  
  
  
"You own me a favor, to be collected at my discretion."  
  
  
Several moments pass in silence as I fight to not reject his ultimatum out right. "Very well, Saito. I know I'm goin to regret this, but I agree to your terms."  
  
  
"Good. Think you can manage to not kill him for a couple of days?" I nod glumly, already regretting my decision. "I'll have the information no later than the day after tomorrow. I will go to the Kamiya Doujou in person, so there'll be no need for a repeat performance of today. Until then, Battousai."  
  
  
"Thank you, Saito." I execute a respectful bow and leave before he remembers himself and begins insulting me.  
  
  
I return to the doujou, dismayed that it's only mid-afternoon. Still plenty of time for Matsumoto to aggravate me today. I step through the gate and pause in mid-step, eyes narrowed in consideration. I've made the decision already and though this isn't exactly how I intended to go about things, it certainly is an opportune time to begin.  
  
  
I straighten my back, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and stride across the yard, a self-satisfied smile slowly forming. Well, won't this be a surprise, hmm? The timid little rurouni actually has the courage to assert himself after all---I mentally rub my hands together with malicious glee. Kaoru just might throw ME out on my ear after today, but at the moment---I don't particularly care. I can still watch over her even if it's from a nearby tree.  
  
  
"Hey, Kenshin! You're back." Yahiko halts and looks at me closely. "You all right?"  
  
  
"Of course, Yahiko. Infinitely better than before."  
  
  
"Where'd you go anyway? Kaoru's furious and Matsumoto's gloatin'."  
  
  
"Really?" I tilt my head to the side and grin at him with a conspiratorial wink. "Good." I ignore his surprise and continue. "I think it's well past time for someone to have an---" I pause and smile. Judging by the way Yahiko recoils it's probably a most unpleasant smile. "Awakening of sorts." I finish with wicked anticipation.  
  
  
"Um---Kenshin---are you sure you're all right? You're really actin' strange."  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yahiko. Things are about to get---" My smile widens with fiendish eagerness as I contemplate my own personal revolution. "Interesting." I can see Kaoru and Matsumoto sitting on the engawa---presumably drinking tea. I pause and tuck my sakabatou through the ties of my hakama at my side. It has been a while since I carried a katana in this fashion. I stopped doing so because of not wishing to intimidate anyone. Today is a good day to change that attitude.  
  
  
I draw in a deep breath and hold it, slowly counting to ten. When I exhale, I wish a fond farewell to the rurouni I had been for over a decade. It was fun while it lasted, but I think this is going to be even more fun---for me at least. Somehow, I don't think Matsumoto is going to be very amused---not that I care.  
  
  
I stalk towards the engawa, my steps the silent and once deadly tread of a hitokiri. It's well past time for someone to be reminded of a fundamental truth in life---one that never changes with time. Appearance changes as do outlooks on life; attitudes can be altered as well as mannerisms. However, as Jinei so kindly pointed out, Saito repeated, and Shishio attempted to prove---once a hitokiri always a hitokiri until the day he dies.  
  
  
Kaoru and Matsumoto look up, shocked by my apparently sudden arrival. Yes, Kaoru does look furious and Matsumoto certainly does appear to be gloating. I smile coldly and rest my hand on the hilt of my sakabatou. "I'm home." I say the word softly, almost gently---only I'm no longer using my habitual exaggerated polite formality. Kaoru's eyes widen and she studies me closely while Matsumoto smirks.  
  
  
"Good. Fetch my haori, boy." Kaoru stares at him in open mouthed shock. Oh yes, Kaoru. He speaks this way to me when you aren't within hearing. He must be very sure of his position now, wouldn't you say?  
  
  
I allow my smile to fade and level a deadly calm look at him. He blinks and scowls at my slowness to obey. I lean closer and lower my voice to the lethal tones I used in Kyoto during the revolution. "No. Get it yourself." With each carefully enunciated syllable, I note with cold amusement that he just doesn't get it yet. He doesn't realize how truly precarious his position is becoming.  
  
  
"What did you say? How dare you, a mere servant, disobey me!"  
  
  
I ignore Kaoru's sharp intake of breath. Oh yes, he certainly HAS forgotten the rules of this game. I thumb my sakabatou part way out of its saya. "I believe you have forgotten in which era you are now living, Matsumoto. I will remind you. This is the twelfth year of the Meiji Era. The four classes have been abolished. Slavery no longer exists. Your concealed katana is illegal. Get your own haori."  
  
  
"Kenshin---" I glance at her and she falls silent, biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
  
"Why you obnoxious pest!" He grabs his umbrella and stands, reaching to draw the concealed katana.  
  
  
"Don't. It would be a very unwise decision for you to draw that katana. You do not realize how very uncertain your future is at this moment. I will give you one last warning. If you draw that katana, your death is assured. Do not tempt me further." I see no reason for Matsumoto to know that I don't intend to actually follow through on the threat at the moment.  
  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Despite his belligerent tone, his fear is almost palatable. Good. It may be a petty victory, but maybe he'll take the hint and behave more courteously now.  
  
  
"Himura Kenshin. You have forgotten honor, Matsumoto, and somehow lost your intelligence in the process." I lean closer and smile coldly into his terrified eyes. "You forgot the basic rule of survival." I lower my voice to a growl. "Never---piss off---an assassin." He squeaks as his eyes roll up in his head and he falls backwards in a dead faint.  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
  
Keishichou: Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department  
  
Jitte: forked dirk (a short blade used to deflect thrusts with a hook on one side used to catch and break attacking swords; a variant of the two-hooked sai)  
  
Saya: sheath, scabbard  
  
Ahou: moron  
  
Tanuki: raccoon-like animal indigenous to Japan  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1.Matsumoto is definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer---hehehe! 


	5. Chapter 4

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies  
  
  
Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
~Winter~  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa---cool." Yahiko's awed tone does nothing to improve the situation.  
  
  
"Kenshin---How COULD you?" Her accusing look doesn't have the desired effect obviously because it instantly changes to anger.  
  
  
"Easily. It's a matter of attitude. He'll recover. It isn't as if I actually killed him, you know."  
  
  
"I don't CARE! You were threatening to kill him, that's bad enough."  
  
  
"Saying and doing are not the same thing, if you haven't noticed." It suddenly occurs to me that she's being over-solicitous about Matsumoto's health. She's kneeling beside him and gently patting his hand in an effort to revive him. My eyes narrow furiously. "It isn't too late to change that, though." It comes out in a growl.  
  
  
"Don't you dare do anything to him. I can't believe you'd say such a thing. What's gotten into you, Kenshin?"  
  
  
I take a half step back and tilt my head to the side in careful consideration. "What is he to you?" I ask it softly.  
  
  
"That's none of your business." I flinch, not just at the words, but the tone she used.  
  
  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko sounds appalled.  
  
  
"No, I suppose it isn't after all." I give the slowly awakening Matsumoto a venomous look and turn on my heel without another word. Well, this certainly is a fine mess. How do I get myself into these situations?  
  
  
I pause in the middle of the yard and pivot in a slow circle. Home? Family? Belong? What a gloriously futile dream. I turn my steps in the direction of the back gate. I'm obviously not wanted here; even I can take a not-so-subtle hint. However, it's my belief that I may still be needed---or at lest my skills with a katana will be needed. It's a bitter thought, that it is. I thought I escaped that hateful legacy, but apparently I was only deluding myself.  
  
  
This is going to be one very chilly night for me I think. I forgot to bring a blanket. The current analysis of my situation is rather grim. Perched in a tree, in the middle of winter, at night without a blanket with a stiff wind growing. Did I suffer a recent head injury? It's either that or I'm just as stupid as Hiko always said---not a pleasant thought.  
  
  
Where did I go wrong? Was it my decision to assert myself? Was it that little stunt I pulled two days ago? What did I do to make Kaoru so angry she'd say such a hurtful thing to me?  
  
  
IS Matsumoto courting Kaoru as Saito suggested? Is she interested in that snake in the grass? Does she---love him? I shake my head sharply. She just met him for kami-sama's sake---she CAN'T love him---can she? What a thoroughly depressing thought.  
  
  
Will Kaoru ever forgive me for whatever it is I did? I frown into the darkness. For that matter, can I forgive HER for what she said? I know impulsive words can be said in times of anger and be regretted later, but will that be the case here? Does Kaoru regret what she said? Do I regret what I did? I shake my head slowly. No, I can't. I wasn't wrong to use caution like I did, and I know I was right in finally standing up for myself. I admit I may have been a little extreme in doing so, but I had to do it.  
  
  
In two days my entire life has been turned upside down with the arrival of one insufferable jackass. In two days I'll find out if I was right about him. My instincts have never been wrong before, but if Kaoru does love the jerk I hope I'm mistaken this one time, for her sake. I shift from one uncomfortable position to another, never taking my eyes off the doujou. Truthfully, I hope the information Saito digs up on Matsumoto is enough to bury him so deep in excrement he'll need an army to dig him out.  
  
  
I feel bad for Yahiko. The boy's been unwittingly caught in the middle of this whole catastrophe. Kaoru is like sister to him. I've been his only father figure since his own father died when he was very young. The yakuza scum who kept him as a pet slave don't count. This situation must be very hard on him. I hope he'll be all right. He's a strong boy---he should be fine.  
  
  
I frown thoughtfully, remembering Matsumoto's reaction. It seemed a little excessive considering the circumstances. I KNOW I wasn't nearly as terrifying as his sudden faint implied. I mean, how could I be? I'm not exactly a man of intimidating stature or looks, so what happened to Matsumoto? Was it the mention of an assassin? That IS when he fainted, but why would that be so terrifying? There's no mistaking his fear, that's for certain. Beginning with his reaction two days ago to my sudden appearance and his panic today, I'd say he has a definite phobia towards assassins.  
  
  
Now that I think about it, Matsumoto's manner is reminiscent of certain government officials I had the misfortune of coming into contact with. They all left me with the same bitter taste in my mouth and feeling of being unclean. Matsumoto has the same effect on me. Added to his arrogant belief that it's his divine right to be waited on hand and foot, I'm beginning to suspect that our nasty houseguest just might have something to do with the government. I shake my head, thoroughly bewildered by these thoughts. If Matsumoto is a government official, what is he doing here at the Kamiya Doujou pestering me? I hope Saito hurries up and gets that information. My head's starting to ache trying to puzzle this out.  
  
  
Sitting in this tree watching over the doujou reminds me of the time I spent in Kyoto during the revolution. Only this time, at the end of my vigilance, there won't be an assassination for me to complete---at least I fervently hope not. However, if I discover that Matsumoto intends to cause harm in any way to Kaoru---well, I hope he took a good long look at the sun---it'll be the last look he'll ever have a chance to take. When it comes to protecting Kaoru I WILL kill again, consequences be damned.  
  
  
I look down as I sense someone approaching from the direction of the doujou. I relax when I recognize Yahiko. "Psst, Kenshin?" His loud whisper reaches me clearly on the chill breeze. "Hey, Kenshin!"  
  
  
I drop to the ground silently. "Yahiko, it's late, that it is. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
  
He jumps and stares at me in wide-eyed fright. "Hey! Don't DO that! You scared the crap outta me, Kenshin."  
  
  
I shrug by way of apology. "What are you doing out so late?"  
  
  
"I brought you some things you might need. When you left this afternoon I figured you wouldn't go far otherwise I would've followed right away." He hands me a rather large bundle. "Kaoru's really upset, Kenshin."  
  
  
I take the bundle, more than a little surprised at how heavy it is. "I'm sorry to hear that, Yahiko, that I am. However, truthfully, so am I."  
  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I don't think I've ever seen you get mad at Kaoru before. It was kinda surprisin', you know. I didn't think you COULD get mad at her."  
  
  
Everyone has a breaking point, Yahiko, that they do. I just never reached mine before today."  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sits with his back to a tree. "Do you think you'll come home soon?" He sounds so lost it tears at my conscience.  
  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." I say it softly, feeling the sorrow the words bring grow in the silence between us.  
  
  
"Will---will you EVER come home, Kenshin?" He sounds like the boy his actually is, reminding me poignantly just who is suffering in this whole sordid affair.  
  
  
"I don't know." He deserves a straight, honest answer. "I'm not sure where home is anymore, Yahiko, that I do not. I believed that place was here, but now---" I let the words trail off into nothingness.  
  
  
"It's cause of what Kaoru said, isn't it? That's why you don't know if you're gonna come back or not. Damn. Damn. Dammit! It's all Matsumoto's fault! If he never came here in the first place, none of this would've ever happened."  
  
  
"A part of me agrees with you, but to be fair, sometimes things just happen and it's no one's fault at all." I lean back against the tree and stare up through the branches at the stars dotting the sky. "Sometimes---no matter how hard we try, we can't alter destiny."  
  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Are you sayin' this is the way things are supposed to turn out? I don't believe that for one minute. Everythin' was goin' just fine 'til Matsumoto showed up."  
  
  
"Well---I have to agree with you about that, that I do. I wonder---" I close my eyes, my thoughts muddled and rather dark as I contemplate Kaoru's arrogant houseguest.  
  
  
"What? What do you wonder, Kenshin?"  
  
  
"Why is he here anyway?" I straighten and look at him closely. "Yahiko, you were here when he first arrived, right?"  
  
  
"Yeah, why? What're you thinkin'?"  
  
  
"Well, what did he say to Kaoru that caused her to take him in as a guest?"  
  
  
"You know busu, Kenshin. She's always doin' that---takin' in strays."  
  
  
"Thanks, Yahiko. I always did enjoy being referred to as a stray."  
  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Actually, 'til you got home and he drew that katana outta his umbrella, I didn't think there was anythin' wrong with the guy."  
  
  
I sit up straighter. "Yahiko, no matter what happens, please promise me one thing."  
  
  
"Sure, Kenshin, anythin'."  
  
  
"Protect Kaoru for me. I can't watch everything inside the doujou from out here and I still don't' know how things will turn out---I can't very well sit in this tree forever watching over Kaoru, now can I?"  
  
  
"No, I guess not. But, Kenshin, I want you to come back and I know deep down Kaoru does, too. So---I promise to protect Kaoru until you come home. Is that all right?"  
  
  
"Yes---that's just fine, Yahiko. It sets my mind at ease, that it does."  
  
  
"Well, I guess I gotta go back then before busu misses me and worries. I'll try to come back tomorrow with more food."  
  
  
"Thank you. You truly are growing into a good man, Yahiko."  
  
  
"Ah, stop it. You're embarrassin' me. Oh yeah. I didn't get a chance to ask earlier. Where'd you go today so suddenly?"  
  
  
"I went to see Saito to ask him about Matsumoto. He said he'll have the information for me no later than day after tomorrow."  
  
  
"Really? Cool. I don't like the guy, but Saito sure does have a lot of connection---almost as many as Misao and Aoshi with their Oniwabanshu."  
  
  
I grimace as I watch Yahiko's retreating back disappear into the darkness. This is a fine state I'm in, isn't it? I think it with bitter sarcasm. To have to rely on an eleven-year-old boy to protect the woman I love---I make a sound of disgust. Uh huh. I know the situation is rapidly deteriorating when something like this happens.  
  
  
Well, my decision to end my days as a rurouni and make the doujou my permanent home was a little precipitous, now wasn't it? I don't think I like this new path I've chosen for myself, that I do not. Somehow, I get the feeling things are only going to go from bad to worse before this is over. I laugh softly, a bitter sound in the darkness. Now there's a cheerful thought.  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
  
Thanks bunchies to everyone who reviewed! It always makes me happy (and keeps me inspired!) when I see that someone out there enjoys what I've written.  
  
Shun'u: Is this soon enough? Hehehe! There are some definite advantages to having written a story a year in advance ('k, it isn't complete, but I DO have the first few chapters written, even if they are still handwritten on loose-leaf). I'm glad you're enjoying it and thanks for the review.  
  
C-Chan: I was hoping that Kenshin's new attitude would go over well---Though I hope that elements of the rurouni will still leak through at times (after all, he's spent apprx. 12 years, according to my timeline, as a rurouni, so that side of him won't just disappear overnight…though I do admit I like his bad-ass attitude a lot!).  
  
Jason M. Lee: I'll have to go and fix that "Kaoru-chan" error. After you mentioned it, I realized that it DID sounds rather weird---It's one thing to have him calling her that in a comedy where everyone's OOC, and quite another in something like this! Thanks for pointing that out. I'll get to it ASAP.  
  
Melfina-Pan: I'll for sure post what I already have written and then hope that I can get back into the swing of things and finish writing it (it's been a year, though, so I'm not sure I remember where I intended to go---Of course, I can always just invent a new ending, right?).   
Ewunia: I kinda chuckled as I was writing it myself.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks, Lizzie! Don't you hate it when technology fouls up? I really liked writing this chapter 'cause Kenshin finally got a chance to let it all out and stop biting his tongue when Matsumoto treated him so insultingly. (Matsumoto is a character that I love to hate!)  
  
Firuze Khanume: Some of your questions were answered in this chapter, but more will come soon, I promise! (I could tell you, but that would take the fun out of it!)   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 5

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies Fanfic By:  Chiruken Chapter 5 

~Winter~

I stifle a yawn and watch impassively as the sun slowly peeks over the horizon.  Well, that certainly was one of the most unpleasant nights I've ever spent.  Sitting in a tree all night is definitely not my idea of an enjoyable way to pass the night.  I hope it doesn't have to become a hobby.  I drop to the ground with less than my usual grace and nearly fall over as my numb legs being to tingle.  I stamp my feet briskly in an attempt to return circulation to my cramped limbs.

I place my hands at the small of my back and stretch until I hear a satisfying pop.  I'm getting too old for this.  I shouldn't be sitting I trees all night at my age.  Oh well, until things are resolved between Kaoru and myself…if they ever are…I'll just have to get used to being stiff and sore in the morning.

Since Yahiko will be watching over the doujou for me during the day…before he has to be at the Akabeko…I should have time to go fishing.  The doujou could use fresh fish I think.  I frown, trying to remember what was left of the dried and salted fish I prepared earlier this year.  Yes, I think the stores are getting a little low.  Every little bit helps, that's what I believe.  That way maybe Kaoru won't have to work so hard teaching at other doujou's just to put food on the table.

A few hours later I'm standing partially hidden staring at the doujou holding the four fish I caught, wondering how in the world I'm going to deliver them without being seen.  I think it would be best if I continue to avoid Kaoru for a while…and I most certainly have no desire to run into Matsumoto right now.  I shrug and decide speed with a healthy dose of stealth is my only option under the circumstances.

Five minutes and one close call later, my task is complete and I'm in my tree again.  Sleep certainly would be nice, but unfortunately it's been a long time since I last slept in a tree.  Falling out of a tree isn't my idea of an ideal way to wake up.

I unwrap some of the food Yahiko brought last night…a lop-sided rice ball, Kaoru's handiwork I'd wager…and take a bite.  I almost choke at the bitter, over salted taste.  Yes, I think as my eyes begin to water as the horrible flavor lingers even after sever sips of water, definitely Kaoru's work.  Oh well, I'm hungry.  Even the most awful tasting food is better than none.

I grin in wicked amusement at the thought of Matsumoto trying to eat the meals Kaoru prepares.  Call me small-minded, but I think it's better than a scoundrel like he is deserves.  I hope he gets good and sick.  Serves him right for all the mischief he's caused.

I settle in, shifting until I find the least uncomfortable position possible, and fold my arms behind my head as a pillow of sorts.  I have an exceptional view of the yard and both gates.  I wonder when Sano will show up.

As if on cue, he saunters through the gate, stops and looks around, clearly puzzled by the lack of activity and my absence.  Uh huh, that's right, no one's out here so…head for the kitchen.  I chuckle at my friend's predictability as he does exactly what I expected.  Hmm…what's this?  Sanosuke, meet Matsumoto…Matsumoto, meet…what?  You don't care who this is?  Surprise, surprise.  One more person offended by that sneak's oh-so-charming demeanor.  'Bye, Sano.

I shake my head as Sanosuke departs, obviously I a foul mood.  Well, that's another one, Matsumoto.  Wonder when Kaoru will notice you're driving all her friends away.  Hopefully soon, before it's too late.

I tilt my head to the side envisioning Megumi's reaction to this turn of events.  I have a feeling it won't be long before our doctor friend shows up to check things out for herself.  I wonder how Matsumoto will treat her.  If he's even a little intelligent, he'll proceed with extreme caution.  Takani Megumi is not a woman to be taken lightly…uh uh, not that female.  I shudder at the thought of Megumi's vengeful aspect to her personality.  I believe her motto in life is don't get mad…get even.  Having a doctor annoyed with you is a very bad idea.

I wonder how Kaoru can be so blind to what Matsumoto is doing.  I know Kaoru isn't short on intelligence, so why hasn't she noticed what a rat that guy is?  I just don't understand her uncharacteristic lack of perception.  Honestly, judging by her behaviour yesterday, I'd swear she has her protective instincts going full time where that loud mouth is concerned.

I sit a little straighter.  Wait a minute…protective?  Yes, she was acting like a mother protecting her young yesterday.  Why is that?  My eyes narrow in growing suspicion.  What kind of story did he tell her that would cause such a reaction?  I growl in irritation…I seem to be doing that a lot lately.  I won't know anything until Saito arrives.

Maybe I'm taking things a little too seriously.  After all, whose fault is it that I'm stuck out here in a tree in the middle of winter?  I could be warm and cozy if only I kept my temper and held my tongue.  On the other hand, I've no liking to being treated like a slave.  I had more than enough of that when I was a child.

I sigh and close my eyes wearily.  What would really make me feel better right now would be to take my frustrations out on Matsumoto himself.  A good, solid punch would make me a lot happier right now.  Yes…right in the middle of that arrogant and smug face.  Wonder if I could knock any of his teeth out.  I snort in self-mockery.  Right.  "Excuse me, Matsumoto-san.  Would you mind sitting down so I can reach to punch you in the teeth?  Like that's going to happen."  I mutter it under my breath in disgust.  This is one of those times my lack of height is a real adversity.

"Hey, when'd you start talkin' to yourself, Kenshin?"

"When I was thrown out on my ear.  Good morning, Sano.  Did you enjoy your first and, hopefully, last meeting with that conceited and egotistical fraud?"

He utters a low whistle.  "Whoa…Isolation really makes you grumpy, doesn't it?"

I drop down beside him.  "No, Sano, not isolation…being displaced, discredited and treated like I'm a slave makes me grumpy.  Being isolated merely gives me time to plot my revenge."

"You know, Kenshin, I think you really need to relax.  You're getting' really worked up over this."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.  Really, this whole situation has opened my eyes.  I realized that I don't like being treated as if I'm a tatami floor and I really don't like being used.  I decided that things have to change and soon."  I shrug and grin up at him.  "All in all, I think things will work out, that I do."

"You're pretty optimistic for a guy livin' in a tree.  I don't know.  That guy's a real piece of work.  I'm not sure how you think things're gonna work out.  After all, you're in a tree and he's in your futon."

I glare at him in annoyance.  "Are you trying to make me feel better, Sano?  If so, please stop.  I don't think my bruised pride can take any more of your attempts at cheering me up."

He shrugs and grins at me.  "Sorry.  So…what are you gonna do?"

I lean against the tree, my shoulders slumping dejectedly.  "I don't know."

"Oh.  In that case, I can see why you're so confident."

"Sanosuke, you aren't helping."  Under any other circumstances his humor would probably cheer me up, but considering the situation, I don't need cheering up.  I need a way to get rid of Matsumoto, get back into Kaoru's good graces, and get on with my life.

"Say, Kenshin…have you considered turnin' things on him?"  I look at him questioningly, uncertain of his line of thinking…with Sano, one can never be certain.  "Well, the way I see it, all you managed to do is get jou-chan even more pissed at you with your way of doin' things.  Why not try somethin' else?"

"Such as?"  I'm curious despite myself.  His analysis of my situation, though crude, is essentially correct.

"Jou-chan's a sucker for anyone who's hurt, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way…" I look past him at the sound of a twig snapping with a frown.  There's no one around, so it must have been an animal.

"So, why don't I give you a few bumps and bruises, then take you to the doujou…"

I shake my head.  "I don't think so, Sano.  Kaoru's too intelligent to fall for something so obvious."

"Uh uh.  It's fool proof.  She's downright slow when it comes to you.  Trust me on this.  My plan can't fail."

"I'm a sucker, huh?  And slow, too."  I wince at Kaoru's furious outburst.  I knew I heard something.  "How dare you plot something so sneaky and underhanded?  Trying to play on my sympathies…you two should be ashamed of yourselves."

It's pointless to mention that I'm an innocent bystander this time.  I don't think she's in the mood to listen to reason.  "Good morning, Kaoru-dono.  What brings you here?"

"Don't 'Kaoru-dono' me, you jerk."  I look down and shuffle my feet.  "How could you just leave like that?  Without an explanation, without an apology to Matsumoto-san…"

I grit my teeth, but can't hold in my angry retort.  "I've had enough of Matsumoto-san, that arrogant, insufferable, conceited, freeloading, sanctimonious jackass."  I end with a shout.  Sanosuke takes a hasty step away from me, his expression revealing his uneasiness.  Kaoru jumps a little at my shout, but looks like she's about to argue some more.  "Be silent, woman."  I snap the command out as she opens her mouth to speak.  Both Kaoru and Sano look startled by the harsh tone I used.  "It is my turn to have my say, that it is."  I draw in a deep breath in an effort to calm myself.  "I've put up with the degrading treatment of the past few days.  I've held my peace through all the unreasonable and arrogant demands.  I didn't complain when I was cast out to the storehouse…but I've had enough.  Can't you see through his act?  Can't you see what he's doing?  I have never allowed myself to be treated as a slave since Hiko freed me from that life, yet for the past three days I put up with it."  I clench my hands into fists at my sides.  I'd do or be anything for Kaoru…anything at all…just so long as she's happy.  I clear my throat and force my hands to unclench.  "Why in Kami-sama's name did you invite that man into your home?  Was it Warrior's Compassion again?"  Despite my efforts to remain calm, my voice is rising yet again in agitation.  "How often do you think you can do that before some psychotic profligate shows up at your gate and murders you while you sleep or worse?  How was I supposed to know that antagonistic blowhard was harmless?  I didn't and still don't.  How did you know he wasn't another Jinei or Gohei?  You couldn't have known unless you're better at reading people than I am."  I turn away and stare into the woods sightlessly.  When I speak again, I make a concerted effort to keep the volume down and remain calm and rational.  "I'm not mechanical in any way, Kaoru.  I have feelings, too…and those feelings can be hurt.  Just because I was a hitokiri doesn't mean I can just turn off all my emotions and continue as if nothing hurt me."  I slowly turn to face her again, studiously ignoring her pinched and pale expression.  If I acknowledge her tears, I won't be able to continue.  "I am a grown man, not a boy Yahiko's age to be sent to bed with no supper as discipline for transgressions."

"Then stop treating me like a child and let me live my own life!"

"When have I ever dictated what you can or cannot do?  The one time I questioned your decision blew up in my face.  I didn't do it to be controlling or prying, Kaoru.  It was because I was worried for your safety.  I will ask you again…what is Matsumoto to you?"

She has that stubborn tilt to her chin giving me fair warning of another rejection.  I look at the ground, not wanting to admit defeat, but not knowing how to proceed.  Nothing I've said is getting through to her.  I finally understand Hiko's frustration with me all those years ago when he walked away from an argument with me for the first time.  It truly is a waste of time to listen to someone who won't listen in return.  "He needs my help."

**To Be Continued…**

***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Jason M. Lee:  This doesn't really answer the question of what she thinks of Matsumoto now, but it did resolve some of the conflict…

Lizzie:  Thanks!  I was kinda worried about the POV falling flat.  This is one of my earlier attempts (not the first, but it was started last year when I was still trying to find my footing in the world of RK FanFiction) and to tell the truth, I'm a little nervous about it.

C-Chan:  Yup!  He DOES have a temper after all.  Kenshin WILL get his revenge, I promise you that, but expect the unexpected from our little rurouni…bwahahahahah!

Ewunia:  Does she ever!  I SO agree with you.  And yes, it WOULD serve her right if Kenshin left her to fend for herself.  Ever hear of the saying "You've made your bed, now lie in it"?

AngelsExist:  I'm trying to update everyday, but as you know, sometime the best-laid plans can go by the wayside.  But…until that happens, I'll try to get a new chapter up every day.  I'm glad you like it!

Gypsy-chan:  You're right!  Kaoru does need to be taught a very valuable lesson in not underestimating Kenshin's level of patience!  (Of course, this chapter kinda addresses that…)  And thanks for checking out the site!  Angel's doing a beautiful job, ne?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.Feeling a little frazzled…too many projects, I guess, and not enough sleep.

2.'Cause I wrote this fic so long ago, it's like something entirely new for me.  (**ducks head in embarrassment**  Actually, to tell the truth, I really can't remember what happens next until I get into typing the chapter…I hope I can get back into it so that I can finish it once I reach the end of what I already have written.)


	7. Chapter 6 REVISED

**_**REVISED**_** Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies Fanfic By:  Chiruken Chapter 6 

~Winter~

          I look up slowly at Kaoru's quiet words.  "Why didn't you tell me?  Don't you think I would have done all I could to assist as well?"

          She scowls at me in obvious disbelief.  "Well, Kenshin, you haven't exactly been yourself lately.  How could I ask you to help someone you clearly didn't like?  Every time you look at him, I see Battousai in your eyes."

          I sigh in frustration.  "Has it occurred to you that maybe even I can be angered by being insulted by someone I don't know?"

          "Has it occurred to you that maybe that's his only way of defending himself?"

          Her heated retort leaves me momentarily speechless.  Is she being purposely obtuse?  "You may not have noticed, but he _does_ carry a concealed katana, Kaoru.  I'd say he isn't nearly as defenseless as he's led you to believe."

          She at least has the grace to blush.  "Well…you do have a point…"

          "Face it, Jou-chan…The guy's a worm.  His head's so far up his…"

          "Sano."  I think it's best if I stop him before he finishes that thought and says too much.  Kaoru does _not_ need another excuse to jump to Matsumoto's defense.  "I've asked Saito to look into Matsumoto's past for me."  It's best to be honest about that now, before she finds out on her own…such as when Saito shows up at the doujou.

          "Oh, really?"  Her eyes flash blue fire as she narrows her gaze in obvious anger.  Maybe I shouldn't have said anything after all.  "What gave you the right to do such a thing?  Wouldn't you call that prying?"

          I shake my head feeling my own temper heating again.  "No, I'd call it being cautious.  Neither you nor your rude and overbearing houseguest were very forthcoming with information, so I went to someone who _would_ tell me what I needed to know."

          She folds her arms over her chest and glares at me in displeasure.  "So, what did he tell you?"

          I shrug and smile tightly.  "I'll find out by tomorrow what Saito has to say."  I see no need to share my own theories at this point in time.

          "I see."  She falls silent and looks at me searchingly for a moment before continuing.  "Why did you threaten him?"

          "Because it made me feel better, why else?"  I snap it out in irritation.  "Though, to be honest, I didn't expect him to react that way."

          "How _did_ you expect him to react?  You scared the life out of him.  He's terrified of you now and thinks you'll come to assassinate him any night now.  Why _did_ you tell him you were an assassin?"

          "I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know."  At her questioning look I shrug.  "I thought it was obvious by the way he reacted to me on our first meeting.  His actions were those of a deeply paranoid man terrified of an assassin's attack."

          "_Anyone_ would've been frightened by the way you suddenly appeared."

          "It wasn't quite as sudden as you seem to think."  I mutter it under my breath crossly.  "Give me enough credit to recognize the signs of a target's reaction to facing what he sees as imminent death."

          "In that case, was it so surprising that he fainted when you confirmed his worst fears?  Really, Kenshin, I never thought you would be so insensitive to another's feelings."

          I refrain from reminding her that he started it by not being sensitive to _my_ feelings, as it would only sound childish and immature.  "It wasn't that I was being overly callus, Kaoru.  I was very angry and when I reach that point I'm like anyone else in this world…not particularly worried about someone else's feelings at the moment."  I lean against the tree and regard her levelly.  "I'm not overly regretful of how things turned out other than I'm sorry you're angry with me.  I won't apologize for frightening the jerk…I think he had it coming…and I most certainly would do it again.  I'm not about to actually kill him, but _he_ doesn't need to know that.  People like Matsumoto really irritate me with their arrogant attitudes of puffed up self-importance."

          Her lips twitch with the beginnings of laughter, her eyes dancing with barely restrained mirth.  "He was being rather over-bearing, wasn't he?"  I nod emphatically.  "I owe you an apology."  She looks down, her fingers nervously pleating her kimono.  "I'm sorry I overreacted and ignored your feelings.  Will you come home with me and start over?"

          I frown at her bent head.  "Is Matsumoto still there?"  When she nods I sigh in resignation.  "First tell me who he really is an why he feels he needs your help."

          "Matsumoto-san is the secretary to the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Yoshizawa Gyukudo. He's a key witness to testifying against Yoshizawa-san concerning smuggling and the sale of illegal weapons on the black market."

          Sanosuke gives a low whistle.  "I don't envy that guy.  He's gotta have everybody and their dog after his sorry hide."

          "So _that's_ why he's so nervous.  That explains much, but why here of all places?"

          "Yamagata Aritomo sent him."

          I smack a palm to my forehead.  "I'm an idiot!"

          "Considering your unreasonable behaviour of the past few days, I'm not about to argue with you."

          I nod with a sheepish smile.  "All right, Kaoru.  I'll help you protect the slimy little rat, _but_ I'm not going to be his personal attendant anymore.  I won't be responsible for my actions if he orders me to fetch his haori even once more."

          "Thank you, Kenshin."  She grimaces with a growing flush of embarrassment.  "Um…one more thing."

          "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is it?"

          "Could you please prepare lunch?  I'm afraid Matsumoto-san got sick after eating the breakfast I prepared today."  I fight to suppress a grin as Sanosuke laughs outright and I try to cover my snicker with a cough.

          "Serves him right for drivin' Kenshin away in the first place.  I say let him suffer or make him fend for himself."

          I look at him with a carefully blank expression.  "You're one to talk, Sano.  Wasn't it you who first complained about Kaoru-dono's cooking?"  I say it in a mild and neutral tone, not revealing my delight at the discovery that I had my heartfelt wish granted.  I turn a typically innocent rurouni gaze on Kaoru and smile sweetly.  "Was he very sick, Kaoru-dono?  Miserably so?  Was he wishing he was dead?"

          Her eyes widen in surprise.  "Why, Kenshin, I never realized how truly fiendish you could be."  I shrug unapologetically.  "I find it amazing that I never noticed this vicious streak in you before.  Are you sure you're all right with helping a man you so obviously despise?"

          "It doesn't really matter to me one way or another, as long as he doesn't pester me again."  To my way of thinking, by agreeing to assist Kaoru in guarding his imperial pain in the neck, I have gained ample opportunity to seek ways to make him as miserable as he made me.  "How long will he be staying?"

          "I'm not really sure.  Yamagata-sama's letter didn't specify the length of time Matsumoto-san would need protection."

          "Hey, Jou-chan…you sure it wasn't a fake?"  I glance at Sanosuke in surprise.  There are times, such as now, that he says things that make a lot of sense.

          "No, I'm not sure, Sanosuke."  I wince at her sharp tone.  "Could _you_ tell the difference between a real seal and a fake?"

          He shakes his head with an embarrassed flush.  "No, but I bet Kenshin could."

          I shrug noncommittally.  "Perhaps."  I think I'd like to have a good long look at that letter.  If it _is_ counterfeit…I narrow my eyes and smile coldly…I will see it that Matsumoto-_san_ regrets his deception.  Counterfeit or genuine…either way Matsumoto is in for a surprise.  I don't think he'll be overjoyed to see me no matter what the circumstances.  I regard Kaoru in assessment for a moment.  I think I'd better warn her of my less than courteous plans for her houseguest before I implement them.  Surprising her later could result in another cold night in this tree.  "Um…Kaoru-dono, there is something that you should know, that there is."

          "Oh my…that sounds ominous considering your recent irrational conduct, Kenshin."

          "Well…" I hesitate a moment, uncertain how to tell her I intend to be even _more_ 'irrational', as she put it.  "I don't intend to be very nice to Matsumoto, that I do not.  Call it…" I smile grimly.  "My retaliation for all the mischief he's caused."

          "Can I watch?"  I chuckle at Sanosuke's eager question.  "I'm serious, Kenshin.  This oughta be good."

          She punches his arm.  "Don't encourage him."  She turns to me, biting her lip in obvious worry.  "I can see you're going to be stubborn about this so I won't even bother trying to talk you out of it.  It would be a waste of breath arguing with you to be your usual kind and forgiving self, wouldn't it?'  My only reply is a shrug.  "Just promise me you won't hurt him, all right?"

          I shake my head slowly, regretting the necessity of refusing her terms.  "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, that I am.  I can't promise such a thing.  However, I _can_ promise to not cause him _fatal_ harm."

          "Do you hate him that much?  I never believed you could be so…so…" I flinch, expecting her to voice her displeasure with me in the least pleasant way.  "So relentless in your pursuit of revenge."  I breathe a silent sigh of relief.  That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.  "What, exactly, did you have in mind?"

          "I'm not sure.  I thought I would begin with intimidation and go from there."  I smile happily as I gather the bundle Yahiko brought last night.  "It appears I have some skill in doing that."

          "You aren't going to tell him about…about your past, are you?"  She looks anxious at the thought of my revealing that I was Hitokiri Battousai during the revolution.

          I shake my head, feeling a little annoyed that she'd even _think_ I'd do such an unadvisable…and more than a little stupid…thing.  "Of course not.  That would cause unpleasant repercussions for a very long time to come, Kaoru-dono."

          "'Course, it might keep the slug in line, you know."  Kaoru punches his arm again and I silently thank her for doing so.  If left up to me, I'd like to pound some sense into that think skull of his.  "What?  What'd I say?"

          "Do you _want_ to place Kenshin in danger again?  That's a stupid idea, Sanosuke."

          "Now, now…you both have very reasonable points concerning the matter, that you do.  However, I think it's best if we just let the matter drop."  I smile cheerfully and begin walking back to the doujou with wickedly gleeful anticipation, my steps lively and determined.

**To Be Continued…**

***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Shiomei & UnearthlyEmperor:  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  I'm so glad you're liking it.

Ewunia:  You're right…if Kenshin told Kaoru that he loved her and then left, it would be almost as devastating, if not more so, than when he left her to go to Kyoto because she would then know that _she_ drove him away.  And he was going to tell her…_but_ at that point she was still angry and he was afraid of rejection…**sigh**  Poor Kenshin.

C-Chan:  I like him, too!  I've always thought that Battousai was given a bad rep without being given a chance…(**ahem**  We'll just ignore my fic, "The Madness of the Hitokiri", which does precisely that).  He isn't evil, he's just misunderstood.

Lizzie:  She did have it coming…but yes, it is kinda surprising to see Kenshin, who rarely raises his voice, doing so to the woman he loves.  As for a chapter in Kaoru's POV, I never really thought about doing that since this is a story from Kenshin's POV…but maybe I can do a short thingy at the end (kinda like a "Special", or something).  What do you think?

JML:  VERY good question.  Why indeed?  (This chapter doesn't really clear that up, does it?)

AngelsExist:  I'll continue with the daily updates for as long as I can, but once I've finished transcribing my handwritten (which, by the way, I'd be doing a lot faster if my handwriting weren't so terrible that I can barely read it) it may take longer for the updates since I'll be continuing (or at least trying to continue) the story from scratch.  It's been a year…I hope I can catch the train of thought again that I had when I began this fic.  (Truth to tell, I can't remember where I intended this fic to go when I started writing it…but I'll do the best I can!)  Don't worry…Kenshin will have his revenge…bwuahahahaha!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

**_Revised:_**

Thanks Jason M. L. for pointing out the problem with Matsumoto's supposed testifying against himself.  I had a rough day…that's the only excuse I can muster.  I think I fixed it…but at 2am I can't be absolutely certain.  **blah**


	8. Chapter 7

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

New Paths, Old Roads and Unlikely Allies Fanfic By:  Chiruken Chapter 7 

~Winter~

            I head to the kitchen to begin preparations for lunch.  I hum happily under my breath as I se the dashi to simmer and deftly chop the vegetables.  It feels good to be home again, that it does.  I'm relieved Kaoru and I were able to resolve our disagreement and I am able to continue calling her doujou home.  I search through the cupboards until I find all the ingredients for ohagi, Kaoru's favorite confection…next to the western chokoreeto.  I wish I had some of the sweet candy for her.  I push the thought aside as impractical under the circumstances.

            Hmm…this could be a problem.  I eye the four fish I brought earlier with a grimace.  Five people and only four fish…someone gets left out unless I employ some imaginative culinary skills.  I quickly clean the fish and rub salt into the flesh before setting them over the fire to grill.

            When all is ready I carefully place everything on a tray to carry to the other room.  Have I forgotten anything?  I snap my fingers with a grin.  Right…the ginger juice.  I gleefully dip one bowl, cup, and hashi into the juice I carefully extracted, and let it sit while I rub white pepper into one napkin before refolding it and placing it on top of the others gingerly.  I remove the dishes from the juice and wave them in the air rapidly to dry them without disturbing the…um…flavor…before setting them on top of each respective pile.  I hope Matsumoto likes things spicy.  I chuckle with malicious delight at the thought.

            With silent steps I enter the next room taking great care not to let any of the dishes clink together with my movement.  Yet again my arrival goes unnoticed by all except Sanosuke who's sitting across from Matsumoto with a smirk firmly in place.  Stealthily I creep up behind my 'target' and clear my throat.  His reaction is exactly what I expected.  However, I didn't think a man could emit such a high-pitched squeal, though.

            I smile my sweetest, most innocent rurouni smile.  "Good afternoon, Matsumoto.  Did you miss me?"  I watch with amusement as the blood rushes back into his face.  He glowers at me with a rather nasty snarl.  "Apparently not."

            "What are _you_ doing here?"  I peek at Kaoru to judge her reaction to her guest's discourtesy.  She's frowning…things are definitely looking up.

            I smile cheerfully and place the dishes in front of everyone in a meticulous and orderly fashion.  "I live here, that I do."  I answer mildly.

            I sit beside Sanosuke and watch as everyone fills his or her bowls before doing so as well.  Kaoru is glancing at Matsumoto's bowl curiously and sniffing thoughtfully.  "That's an interesting aroma, Kenshin.  What is it?"

            "It's ginger, that it is."  I reply readily enough.  "Is it to your liking, Kaoru-dono?"

            "I always enjoy the meals you prepare.  They're always delicious."

            I smile in pleasure at the compliment.  "Thank you, Kaoru-dono."  I watch Matsumoto closely while eating.  Any second now the ginger juice should take effect.  I smile with satisfaction as he chokes and spits his rice back into the bowl.  His face is turning an interesting shade of red while his eyes begin to water profusely.  Kaoru helpfully hands him his napkin.  I lean forward a little and pause with my hashi partway to my mouth as he wipes his eyes with the peppered napkin.  I actually wince in sympathy at his strangled exclamations uttered between sneezes.

            "Matsumono-san…are you all right?"  Kaoru looks at me suspiciously.  "What did you do, Kenshin?"

            I smile innocently and set my bowl down…as a precaution in the event that she has her bokken with her…there's no need for Kaoru's pottery to suffer as well.  "Perhaps ginger juice and white pepper aren't to his liking, Kaoru-dono."

            She's inspecting the peppered napkin.  'Not many would when it's on the napkin they used to wipe their eyes."  She shrugs in dismissal as she tosses the napkin aside.  "Oh well."  I blink in surprise as she turns to Matsumoto and smiles sympathetically.  "Rinse your eyes with cold water, Matsumoto-san.  That should relieve the burning."

            "It is a mild day, that it is.  I think I'll wash the laundry if you won't be needing anything else done, Kaoru-dono."  She smiles and shakes her head.

            After cleaning up after our lunch I quickly gather the laundry and carry it outside to the washtub.  I return to the kitchen for the soap and a few other…ingredients…that I'll need.  I wash Kaoru and Yahiko's things first and hang them to dry.  I look around the yard quickly ensuring there are no witnesses to see my next actions.  A handful of kuzu starch should do it.  I add three for good measure, then drop Matsumoto's clothes into the water…including his fundoshi and tabi.  I snicker with spiteful mirth at the possible out come to this particular prank.  Before I'm through Matsumoto will be begging to do his own chores.

            When I'm through washing the laundry I carefully dispose of all evidence of my trickery and go in search of Kaoru.  I find her in the practice hall with Yahiko and Matsumoto.  "Kaoru-dono is there anything you need from the market?"

            "Are you going out?"  I nod with a smile.  "Maybe some tofu for dinner then."

            "I won't be long, that I will not."  I give Matsumoto a meaningful look before departing, ignoring his venomous look in return.  I don't think he's very happy with my reinstatement as a member of the household.  I chuckle humorlessly.  Too bad, you rat.  Get used to it.

            After a quick stop at the market for the tofu and on to my real reason for venturing out.  Carefully balancing the tofu, I head for the clinic with a light step.  Megumi isn't in, which is just as well.  Genzai-sensei isn't as curious about my odd requests as she would be.  I'm not prepared to answer any awkward questions right now.  "Thank you, Genzai-sensei."  I bow respectfully to the aging doctor.

            "You're very welcome, Kenshin, but how is it that you're so knowledgeable about pharmaceuticals?"

            I smile guilelessly and reply truthfully.  "I was an apothecary for a time, that I was."  He gives me a considering look as I depart.  I tuck the jar containing the ingredients I obtained from the good doctor inside my kimono carefully.  It wouldn't do to spill them on myself.  I've no wish to suffer from the embarrassing discomfort that they would cause.

            When I return to the doujou I head for the kitchen immediately and set the tofu to the side.  I draw the jar out of my kimono and look around quickly.  No one's insight so I swiftly set about combining the finely ground leaves of the Lacquer Tree with some of Kaoru's sweet smelling soap, taking extreme care to not let the mixture come into contact with my clothes and especially not my exposed skin.  Ten minutes later, the finished product carefully stored in the jar and tucked inside my kimono again, I emerge from the kitchen, all traces of my labor carefully concealed.

            I cross the yard to the drying laundry and grin smugly.  Matsumoto's clothes are rapidly becoming stiff as a board.  I better fold them while I still can.  Good thing they're almost dry.  Carrying my burden under my arm I head for my room…I mean, Matsumoto's room.  I frown crossly for a moment before brightening.  Oh well, the storehouse isn't so bad…infinitely better than a tree.  I stifle a yawn, my previous sleepless night slowly catching up with me.

            I slide the shouji open and step through.  After setting the clean and well-starched clothes aside in a neat pile I swiftly unroll the futon.  I glance around quickly before opening the jar and sprinkling the sheets liberally with the powder.  When the jar is empty, I rub it into the bedding with a blanket, roll the futon, and place it in its customary spot by the wall.  I stand and exit the room quickly, an anticipatory grin firmly in place.  Let's see how he deals with a healthy dose of my own brand of itching powder.

            I should begin preparations for dinner now.  I think I'll let matters lie for the time being and not alter Matsumoto's dinner this time.  After all, even a rat has to eat sometime.  I hum under my breath as I arrange the rice balls in neat rows on a plate.  I don't look up when Kaoru enters the kitchen.  "Kenshin, when you're finished here, would you prepare the furo for Matsumoto-san?"  I look up at her hesitant tone with a smile.  "I'd do it myself, but…"

            My smile dissolves into a disapproving scowl.  "That wouldn't be right, Kaoru-dono, that it would not.  Leave everything to me, all right?"

            She nods with obvious relief.  "Thank you.  To tell you the truth, I've had more than enough of his complaints and demands.  I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner.  Can you forgive me for being so stubborn?"

            I smile reassuringly, with just a hint of satisfaction.  "It's all right, Kaoru-dono, that it is.  I'm beginning to feel much better now.  I'll feel even betting in the morning after that pompous windbag gets up after what will hopefully be a miserably long night."

            Her eyes narrow suspiciously.  "What do you plan on doing tonight?"

            I widen my eyes innocently.  "Me?  I intend to sleep, that I do…"  I lower my voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  "But if I were you, Kaoru-dono, I'd use ear plugs tonight, that I would."  I smile brightly and hand her the plate of rice balls.

            "That sounds foreboding.  Maybe I'll sleep out I the storehouse tonight, too."

            "Oro?!"  I nearly drop the bowls I'm arranging on a serving tray.  I look at her in consideration for a moment.  Well…I _did_ decide to change my outlook, but I think this may be a little drastic even for me.  I clear my throat a little nervously.  "Um…Kaoru-dono…as pleasant as the possibilities that suggestion implies, I think it's unadvisable, that I do."

            Her eyes widen as her lips form a silent 'oh'.  An embarrassed flush slowly creeps into her face an instant later.  "Kenshin you jerk.  That isn't what I meant."  Despite the customary insult, there's no anger in her tone.

            Maybe not, but the implications were there.  I wisely keep my thoughts to myself.  Lucky for me Kaoru is in a good mood.  I don't think it would be in my best interests to say something to change that.  I follow her to the other room with full intentions of behaving myself for the time being.  I'll let Matsumoto eat his dinner in peace.  The look he gives me is enough to make a more timid man's hair stand on end.  I shrug ruefully.  He'll have to do better than that to intimidate me.  If I hadn't already decided to leave him alone for now, I'd show him how to really look terrifying.  Instead I smile mockingly.  "Good evening, Matsumoto.  I trust you have regained your appetite."  I set his bowl in front of him and sit across from Kaoru.

            "Now, Kenshin, it isn't nice to tease like that."  The laughter in her voice is unmistakable.

            I shrug as I pick up my hashi and smile an unconvincing apology in his direction.  "Did Yahiko leave for the Akabeko already?"

            I wait patiently for Kaoru to swallow before answering.  "Yes.  He said to not expect him tonight.  He'll be helping Megumi-san and Genzai-sensei tonight and tomorrow at the clinic."

            I quickly duck my head to hide my predatory grin.  With Yahiko away I don't have to worry about him being negatively influenced by my upcoming escapades.  It's too bad I can't get rid of Kaoru, too.  My grin fades, replaced by a frown.  Maybe that's for the best after all.  At least while she's here I can't forget myself and do something particularly nasty and permanent to the louse.  "Will the boy be all right out alone like this so late at night?"

            I can't quite hide my surprise.  He actually sounds genuinely concerned for Yahiko's well being.  I smile at him in a more friendly way.  Maybe the sneak is human after all.  "Yahiko is quite adept at protecting himself, that he is.  He should be fine tonight."

            "Hmph.  Coming from you, that's anything but reassuring.  What would someone like _you_ care about one small boy's safety?"

            I take it back.  He's still an obnoxious slug, well deserving of anything I might dish out to him.  "More than you could ever comprehend."  I growl under my breath.  Kaoru wisely remains silent throughout the exchange.  I move to stand, gripping my sakabatou tight enough my knuckles turn white in an effort to keep myself from throttling Matsumoto.  "I will prepare the furo."  I don't wait for a reply from either of my companions before stalking to the shouji.

            "I like my water hot."  I go rigid at the imperious tone he uses, but bite back an answering retort.

            I step through the shouji and close it with infinite care.  Kaoru's disapproving voice reaches me through the barrier.  "You really shouldn't antagonize him, Matsumoto-san."  I step off the engawa and cross the yard to the bathhouse ready to drown the offensive worm.

            "He likes it hot, does he?  Let's see just _how_ hot he likes it."  I pile the firewood and light it, blowing on the flames urging them to life.  I add more wood until I can't stuff another piece in.  "Is it hot enough yet, Matsumoto-_san_?"  I mutter it under my breath as I listen to his splashing as he rinses.  I fan the fire to even greater heat with what I assume must be a rather evil smile.  A few minutes later, as I'm walking away, his agonized howl reaches my ears.  As I pass Kaoru I offer her a tight smile.  "I wouldn't use the furo tonight, Kaoru-dono.  It might be a little too hot."

**To Be Continued…**

***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.If you've read my fic "Pranks", you'll see a few similarities between this chapter and that fic.  I didn't want Kenshin to go completely "Battousai", so I compromised and had a little fun while I was at it.  **grins**

2.Due to Jason M.L.'s review of Chapter 4 of "Pranks", I decided to do a little research.  I came up with an alternative to the North American Poison Ivy or Oak…the Lacquer Tree!

"The Japanese lacquer tree (Toxicodendron verniciflua), which grows to a height of 15-20 m, provides a thick, self-melanizing, viscous sap that is used for varnishing wood. Polymerized urushiol persists in the lacquer and can maintain its allergenicity for hundreds of years. Artisans can develop resistance to the allergenic urushiol by chewing raw lacquer.

**Pathogenesis**

Urushiol, the allergenic oleoresin of Toxicodendron plants, derives its name from the Japanese word kiurushi, the sap of the Japanese lacquer tree (T verniciflua). Urushiols from poison ivy and poison oak contain pentadecylcatechols, which are the primary sensitizers. Cathecols are soluble in rubber; consequently, rubber gloves are not protective against these allergens.

Particles suspended in smoke can carry urushiol. Nonleaf portions of the plant can induce dermatitis, even in the winter. Blister fluid does not contain urushiol; the vesicles and bullae of dermatitis due to poison ivy or other Anacardiaceae plants do not contain the allergens. Therefore, breaking these blisters does not cause the rash to spread."  --information obtained from **http://www.emedicine.com/derm/topic904.htm**

Thanks Jason for the great idea!

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Response to Reviewers:

Sorry mina-san, but it's megaly late and I have an important interview in the morning.

I really appreciate all the reviews!  Thanks bunchies!


	9. Chapter 8

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

New Paths, Old Roads, and Unlikely Allies 

by Chiruken

Chapter 8 

                Smothering a tired yawn with the back of my hand, I trudge across the moonlit yard to the storehouse…and some much needed sleep.  Kami-sama but I'm tired.  I shrug, trying to work the tense kinks out of my shoulders and smile grimly.  Morning would bring another confrontation with Matsumoto.  I needed to prepare myself.  My smile fades as I push open the door and enter the darkened room, the only light illuminating the shadowed interior coming from the barred window that allows a meager amount of moonlit into the dimly lit storehouse.  Setting my sakabatou carefully against the wall, I stretch my arms over my head and arch my back, waiting for the satisfying pop.  Stifling another yawn, I rock back on my heels and stretch one last time.  After my cramped night in a tree, I really needed that.

                Carefully arranging myself under a blanket, my sakabatou resting comfortably against my shoulder, I lean back against the wall and hug my raised knee to my chest.  Releasing one last sigh, I cast my eyes around the dim interior of the room before closing them and allowing my body to relax into sleep.  Tomorrow was going to be another eventful day, this I knew.  I needed to get all the rest I could get in order to be prepared for the inevitable battle of wills that would accompany morning.  I just want Matsumoto gone.

                I come awake with a start, gripping the saya of my sakabatou tightly, eyes narrowed to slits as I survey my surroundings, searching for what awakened me so abruptly.  Thumbing the blade partway out of the sheath, I tensed my muscles, preparing myself to spring into action in an instant.  Nothing seemed out of place at first.  Then a noise, faint and barely heard above the natural creaking of the building and the wind blowing outside.  My eyes snapped to the door in time to see it opening, inch by inch, painfully slow, yet the unmistakable sound of hinges badly in need of oil resounded loudly in the dark.  Placing my free hand on the familiar worn hilt of my sakabatou, I feigned sleep, waiting for the intruder to reveal himself.  He was SO going to regret waking me up.

                The door stopped opening and a small figure squeezed through, turning to slowly close the door again.  I frowned, not understanding why a prowler would go to such lengths.  My frowned deepened as I observed the movements of the small form, something striking me as familiar about this person.  Slowly I relaxed my grip on the hilt and breathed a silent sigh of relief as the figure turned to face me and slowly began to creep across the floor, taking care to avoid the squeaks and creaks of the wooden floor with practiced familiarity.  There seemed to be a small bundle clutched in the prowler's arms.  "Kaoru-dono, what are you doing?"

                She dropped the bundle with a muffled shriek as she clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide and reflecting the light of the moon.  Panting to regain her composure she fixed a glare on me.  "Kenshin!  You scared the life out of me!"

                I stand slowly and approach her cautiously, warily eyeing her lest she produce her ever-present bokken to wallop me over the head with skull-crushing force.  I'm surprised I haven't received permanent damage yet.  "I'm sorry, that I am."

                She presses a hand against her chest and that's when I notice she's dressed in a loose fitting sleeping yukata.  "Well, I guess I'm partly to blame."  She shrugs and smiles.  "So you're forgiven."

                She bends to retrieve her dropped bundle.  "What's that Kaoru-dono?"

                "My blanket, of course."

                "Blanket?"  I study her averted face carefully.  I have a bad feeling about this.

                "Yes.  You didn't expect me to sleep without one in the middle of winter, did you?"

                "But…" I pause and watch dumbfounded as she settles herself against the wall, next to where I'd been sleeping before she'd woken me up.  "Kaoru-dono, what are you doing?"

                "Getting comfortable, of course."  She smiles up at me and I sigh, knowing that it's going to be another long night.  "Come on, Kenshin…it's your fault, you know."  I tilt my head to the side, curious despite my morose thoughts.  "Whatever you did to Matsumoto-san, it's keeping me awake and I need to get a decent night's sleep since I have to work in the morning."  She fixes me with a stern glare.  "You wouldn't want me to be fatigued when I have to work to support this doujou, would you?"

                I stare at her helplessly for a moment before my shoulders slump.  "No, Kaoru-dono, I would not."  I sigh dejectedly and approach her slowly.  I stare down at her for a moment before taking up my previous position, carefully putting a bit of distance between the two of us…for proprieties sake, of course.  I feel a blush heating my cheeks when she follows and snuggles up close against my side.  "K-Kaoru-dono…what are you doing?"

                "Getting comfortable, of course.  Come on, Kenshin.  Relax.  Get some sleep…I know I'm going to."  She yawns and rests her head on my shoulder.

                I'm torn.  On the one hand, my body is screaming for much needed rest, and on the other, I know that having Kaoru pressed up intimately against my side is going to make it all but impossible to give in to the sleep pounding in my temples.  I sigh softly and shift, placing my arm around her.  I may as well…I'm half way there already, I may as well go the rest of the way.  I smile slightly when she snuggles even closer.  "Comfortable?"  I whisper against her fragrant hair.

                "Mmmhmmm…" Her soft, muffled reply warms me like nothing else ever could.  I know it's wrong to feel this way, but I can't stop myself.  How can it be wrong when it feels so right?  "'Night, Kenshin…"

                "Good night…Kaoru."  I hesitate a moment before deciding to leave off the customary honorific.  I think we've finally moved on to the next stage of our relationship.  I smile a little and allow my muscles to relax.  I don't know exactly where we are now, but I'm certain I'll find out in time.  As I drift off to sleep, I silently remind myself to ask about that letter in the morning.  I want to see for myself whether it truly is from Yamagata or if it's a forgery.

*******

****To Be Continued…****

**_Author's Notes:_**

Very, very sorry about how long it took to update!  **sigh**  I lost my notes…then I found them…only to discover that the chapter that I needed (chapter 8, this chapter) was missing still.  So…after much debate and swearing, I decided to just try to rewrite it.  Since I started writing this story originally in 2002, I can't really remember what I had written before…so I hope this is a decent substitute.  Sorry that it wasn't as long as the other chapters.  I just wanted to get it out!  I hope it doesn't ruin the continuity of the story…

^_^x

Chiruken


	10. Chapter 9

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

New Paths, Old Roads, and Unlikely Allies 

by Chiruken

Chapter 9 

                It only takes a close perusal of the seal to confirm that the letter from Yamagata Aritomo, Lord of the Meiji Army, is, indeed…genuine.  However, I read the contents for good measure.  When I'm finished I look up and regard Kaoru solemnly.  "It appears that Matsumoto is indeed here by Yamagata's request, that he is."

                "So…you'll help to guard him?"  She regards me anxiously as she awaits my reply.

                I sigh in resignation and nod slowly.  "I may not like the aggravating rat, but I'll do what I can to ensure his safety, Kaoru-dono, that I will."  I really did hope this letter would prove him false.  It's rather disappointing to discover Yamagata truly did send him here.

                "Thank you, Kenshin.  I knew I could count on you."  Yeah, real dependable, aren't I?  I keep my thoughts to myself as she picks up her bokken and turns to the shouji.  "Now I can leave without worrying about Matsumoto-san."  She glances over her shoulder with a concerned frown.  "Please try to be nice to him today, all right?"

                I shrug and smile as cheerfully as I can under the circumstances.  "I'll do my best, Kaoru-dono, that I will.  If _he_ behaves himself, I will, too."

                "Somehow that doesn't sound very reassuring at all.  Oh well, I suppose there's no sense in asking you to forgive and forget, is there?"  I don't bother dignifying that with a response.  Forgive and forget, indeed.  "Well, I'll be going then.  See you later, Kenshin."

                "Have a good day, Kaoru-dono."  I watch as she departs through the front gate.  Today should prove very interesting.  I set out in search of my ward.  It's time for that much needed discussion concerning the proper conduct of a man in his position.  I find him sitting stiffly on the engawa, scratching miserably.  I stifle a grin.  Operation Itching Powder and Starched Fundoshi is obviously a success.  I clear my throat, alertinghim to my presence.  This isn't the time to indulge in my devious delight at his fright.  He looks up with a start and I slowly close the distance.  "Good morning, Matsumoto.  I believe it is time for us to have a much needed discussion."

                "I have nothing to say to the likes of you."

                "That would have had more impact if you weren't looking so pathetic at the moment.  A furo should relieve the itching, you know."

                "Hmmph.  After last night's experience, I don't think so."

                "Suit yourself."  I sit beside him and hug my knee to my chest as I survey the deserted yard.  "A man in your position should at least try to show a little gratitude, Matsumoto."

                "Gratitude?  Boy, are you delusional?  Why should I be grateful for the insufferable treatment I've received from you?  Has no one ever informed you that you should treat your…elders…with respect?"  It's clear he intended to say 'betters'.  Lucky for him he changed his mind.

                "Yes and I do.  Perhaps it is _you_ who are delusional, Matsumoto.  You obviously aren't as observant as you'd like to believe.  I'm not as young as you seem to think."  I look at him in careful assessment.  "I'd estimate our ages to be fairly close actually.  However, that isn't important at the moment."

                "I find it difficult to believe you expect me to take you for a man in his thirties."  I grit my teeth at his insulting perusal.

                "Look, Matsumoto, I'm not about to argue the point.  Suffice to say I've spent the past twelve years _trying_ to be a nice man and in less than a week you've succeeded in proving it was a wasted effort.  I tried to be polite and understanding, I held my peace for three days under your insufferable demands, but enough is enough.  Despite what Kaoru-dono may have thought, I can get angry and you managed to do just that.  I lost my temper and though I'm not particularly regretful for scaring the life out of you, I _am_ sorry Kaoru-dono had to see it."

                He pales at the reminder of my actions two days ago and I smile in satisfaction.  Apparently I _did_ leave a lasting impression.  "Where is Kaoru-san anyway?"  He looks around almost desperately and my smile widens into a grin.

                "She isn't here."  He squeaks in obvious alarm and tries to bolt.  I catch his shoulder with a firm grip and pin him with a glare.  "Sit down, Matsumoto, I'm not going to end your miserable life.  If you would have been honest from the start we could have avoided any unpleasantness."

                "Wh-what do you intend to do to me?"  His terror is becoming tedious.

                "I intend to guard your insignificant carcass, you pompous windbag, that's what.  I don't like you, but I promised Kaoru-dono.  If not for Yamagata's endorsement, I would've thrown you out.  I'm still tempted to do just that."

                "G-guard me?"  Yamagata-sama's endorsement?  Do you…_know_ Yamagata Aritomo?"

                "A little slow on the uptake, aren't you?  Yes, I know Yamagata, and lucky for you I do and was able to confirm the seal on that letter was genuine.  I don't take kindly to people placing my friends in danger."  I draw in a deep, calming breath.  "I propose a compromise of sorts, Matsumoto."

                "What do you have in mind, boy?"  He hunches his shoulders and looks anything but happy about my revelations and suggestion.

                "First, I _do_ have a name.  Use it."  He presses his lips together obstinately but nods in reluctant agreement.  "Second, I am not your personal slave, Matsumoto.  I you need or want something, ask nicely.  A 'please' and 'thank you' would go far to keeping my temper under control."  He gives me a venomous look but nods sharply.  Good…we're getting somewhere.  "And lastly, for kami-sama's sake stay inside the doujou during the day."  At his questioning look I sigh in frustration.  "You make an absurdly easy target for assassins when you wander around in plain sight, Matsumoto.  You're lucky no one has taken advantage of that yet."

                He swallows audibly and regards me with suspicious intensity.  Uh oh…here comes some very awkward questions.  I brace myself for what will probably prove to be a very uncomfortable interrogation.  "Assassins…aren't _you_ an assassin yourself, Himura?"

                I look up into the cloudless sky and search for the best way to answer that.  I can't just say no…not after my words two days ago.  "That is difficult to answer, that it is."

                "Either you _are_ or you _aren't_."  He folds his arms over his chest and waits with obvious impatience for my reply.

                "Well…during the revolution I was…" I pause, choosing my words with care.  I can't tell him I was a hitokiri…that would reveal too much.  Assassin will do I suppose.  "An assassin for a time, but I ended that life long ago."  I smile at him with my usual rurouni cheerfulness.  "Now I'm a rurouni who tries to help those in need, that I am.  I carry a sakabatou in place of a katana and I don't kill anymore, that I do not."

                He regards me curiously with a faint smile.  "I get the impression that you aren't being completely honest about this.  Somehow I don't think I _want_ to know more.  I assume Kaoru-san knows about your…um…shaded past."  I nod reluctantly.  "Under different circumstances I'd find it fascinating to learn how someone who appears so young and …um…_delicate_…" I scowl at his choice of words.  Was than an insult?  "Could have led such a life as you so obviously did."

                "Appearances can be deceiving, that they can."  I shrug and stand with a mocking smile as he tries to scratch discretely.  "Matsumoto, scratching won't relieve the itching.  I'm afraid you'll have to brave the furo again.  That's the only way to counter the effects of itching powder, that it is."

                He glares at me furiously.  "Itching powder.  I should have known.  Any _other_ surprises, Himura?"

                I shrug with a chuckle.  "Perhaps one or two, but nothing too serious."

                He stands stiffly with a grimace of discomfort.  "Right.  Do me a favor, Himura…_don't_ help with the furo this time.  Being scalded again isn't high on my list of enjoyable experiences."

                "No, I don't suppose it would be at that.  I'll prepare breakfast then."  He looks anxious at that announcement.  "Oro?"

                "Um…no ginger or pepper…please."

                I laugh with delight.  "No, Matsumoto, I won't soak your dishes in ginger juice or pepper your napkin this time.  Go and have your furo and rest assured I'll behave myself…for the time being."

                "I head for the kitchen with a light step, ignoring his grumbles.  I don't think he's very reassured, but I do intend to stay true to my word.  I believe he understands now just how much he has to depend on me at the moment.  After all, it wouldn't be very wise of him to annoy me when there isn't anyone else around to protect him from his enemies.

                I wonder when Saito will show up.  He did say he'd have the information for me by today.  I may have the basic answers to my questions already, but it doesn't hurt to know more details.

                After finishing my preparations for breakfast I set the pots to the side of the fire to stay warm.  Matsumoto is taking an unusual amount of time with his furo…maybe I should investigate.  I cross the yard to the bathhouse and knock on the door.  "Matsumoto…is everything all right?"

                "What did you do to my clothes, Himura?"  I grin at his suspicious tone.  "They're all stiff and scratch horribly."

                "I starched them, Matsumoto, that I did."  I cover my mouth in an effort to hold in my amusement.

                "Even my fundoshi?"  I can't stifle my laughter at his indignant yelp.

                "And your tabi, don't forget.  Hurry up before your breakfast gets cold."

                "The door opens and he steps out, a thunderous expression firmly in place.  "What other juvenile pranks did you pull?"  He snaps the furious inquiry out through clenched teeth.

                "That should be about it, that it should."  I answer with malicious glee and an exaggerated cheerful smile.

                "I certainly hope so."  He scowls down at me.  "You're getting fiendish enjoyment out of my discomfort, aren't you?"

                "Most assuredly."  I grin up at him and turn back to the doujou.  "Breakfast is waiting, Matsumoto…"  I glance back at him.  "_San_."  I add with a smirk.

                "Please, spare me your childish attempts at humor."

                "Childish?"  I repeat with a frown.  "I don't believe I've ever been accused of that before.  I have to admit I am having fun at your expense, but I promise to behave myself for a while."  I wonder just how long Kaoru will be gone today.  He follows me across the yard in sullen silence, wincing with each step.  I have a feeling she'll be hearing about his treatment at my less than gentle hands before this day is done.

*******

****To Be Continued…****


End file.
